Return to the Past
by Shawn.17Frost
Summary: after a forceful granting of a wish, Shirou and Saber find themselves in camelot, before the fall of camlann. now with the chance to change the future, what would they do? and how will they fight the old enemy who was followed them there ... i'll update when i'm able! This is actually my first story ever to be updated here :P Review! i Do not own FSN but i love the series
1. Prolouge, Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Master Give the order … without your command I cannot destroy it"

Shirou closed his eyes and filled his thoughts about the time he was with saber. Saber turned and saw Shirou's pain filled face, she frowned and faced forward to hide her expression.

"Shirou I want to hear you say it"

Shirou opened his eyes hoping to find a way to end it without saber disappearing.

"Saber, fulfill your duty destroy the grail"

The last command seal on Shirou left hand disappeared as the sword 'Excalibur' shinned brightly. Feeling ounces of energy seeping into her saber took a step forward unknowingly stepped on the black goo emitted from the grail. Suddenly the world turned dark saber was frozen on her post-slash stance. She was shocked when suddenly a small light appeared in front of her

"What is it you wish for victor?"

A low pitched voice said, instantly saber knew this was the grail

"What does thou victor seek"

The grail asked again. This time saber forced her body to move, but was unable

"To destroy you"

"You lie"

"I do not"

"I can see into your heart oh victor, I shall grant thy wish "

As the dark space resided, saber willed her body to attack

"EXCALIBUR!"

As the ray of light hit the grail the area around it shook and then dissipated then everything was covered in white

*UBW Shirou Aria*

I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival  
I have no regrets. This is the only path  
my whole life was unlimited blade works

 **Chapter 1**

"… and that is all I have to report, sire … sire?"

Bediver?

"Sire"

"Ahhh yes sorry I was lost in my thoughts"

'I'm back?' saber asked in her mind 'no this is wrong! What would Shirou think of me? Shirou, Shirou! Is he here? … wait first things first I have to find out where and when I am'

"Bediver where are we?"

"About a day of travel to Badon hill Sire"

'So this was before the Battle of Badon hill that means …!'

"What of the knights of the round table?"

Bediver looked skeptical for she had just told her that information but just thought that her king was just lost in thoughts during her relay of message

"Sir Yvain, Sir Tristan and Sir Lucan are still at Camelot handling duties until we arrive, Sir lanval still has to arrive to Camelot I can only imagine what is keeping him and Sir Lancelot is still at your families estate Guarding Queen Guinevere"

'I was right! But if I remember right after this battle when we return to Camelot the news of Lancelot betrayal would have spread and the Britain will fall! What do I do? Change the past? But what about Shirou what would happen to him? For now I should act the same as I remember it but I should send a precaution …' Arturia deduced it as the best plan of action

"Bediver"

"Yes Sire"

"Send a scout to my estate and tell Lancelot to join us at arms"

"As you wish sire"

'I hope this works' saber thought

 ***Somewhere in Camelot***

Shirou woke up with a splitting headache he was lying at the side of the road 'Where am I? Last I remember we just destroyed the grail, Saber was … Saber? Saber!' just then he heard a scream immediately he ignored his headache and ran to where the scream was … there he saw an ogre about to bash a lady with his tree club

"Trace On"

*Judging the concept of creation

*Hypothesizing the basic structure

*Duplicating the composition material

*Imitating the skill of its making

*Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

*Reproducing the accumulated years

*Excelling every manufacturing process

Kanshou and Bakuya appears on his hands and he proceeds to battling the ogre after a few minutes of retracing Kanshou and Bakuya, the ogre dies and Shirou closes in on the lady

"Ohm hey are you okay?"

"Ahhh yes thank you very much for saving me … I owe my life to you"

"Ahhh yeah its okay you don't owe me anything … so anyway can I ask you a question?"

"Of course … my name is Aria"

The Girl smiled brightly

"My name is Shirou where am I?"

"Camelot kind sir Shirou"

'Camelot? This is Sabers place I've gone back in time!'

"Do you know where Sab—King Arthur is?"

"At Badon hill Sir Shirou he is intercepting the rebels and picts"

'Battle?' suddenly images of flashed on Shirou's head, sabers final battle of Camlann (A/N: yes Shirou mistakenly thought this was Saber's Final Battle: P) 'I have to hurry and save her (A: N pun - "Saber" & "Save her" get it?) maybe this lady aria was it can help me' Shirou deduced

"Can you help me get to her?"

"Her?"

'Crap I forgot saber hid her gender while she was king' Shirou blushed at the memory of saber showing her parts to him 'concentrate!'

"I mean him, him king Arthur can you help me get to him I have a message I must relay"

Shirou said holding aria's hand

"W-w-we have a horse you can borrow that"

"Hmmm thank you"

"It is of no trouble after all you saved me oh and to go to Badon you must head east there"

She said while pointing east

"Don't worry I will return ahhh him right"

"Ahhh yes his name is razor"

"Okay thank you aria but I must go now"

Shirou said while riding the horse

"Hmmm do take care sir Shirou"

"Just call me Shirou I'll come back thank you!"

Shirou rode through the forest to a hill where he heard steel clashing with steel and shouts and grunts he hoped out of the horse tied it to a tree and slowly went closer to get a better view. Just then his peripheral vision caught gold, he automatically turned to see saber fighting two opponents at once he rushed to her aid instantly tracing Kanshou and Bakuya parrying the picts swords off of their hands and standing in front of Saber. Saber by instinct held on the end of Shirou's and smiled.

"Shirou"

Shirou smiled and looked back they locked eyes for an instant then proceeded to block the attacks for them. The fight continued for a few minutes then the enemy rebels and picts backed away in a hurry giving them all time for a rest

"What are you doing here?" asked saber

"I don't know I just suddenly woke up at the side of the road near Camelot *chuckle* had to fight an ogre first before heading here … it's nice to see you again saber"

Saber blushed slightly and felt herself smile

"Hmmm you're right Shirou" but then she started to regain all reasons back she held Shirou's collar her eyes wide "by coming her you changed the future!"

Shirou caught what she was trying to say 'the girl I saved should have died, Saber should have died here'

"Are saying I should have left you and that girl to die here!?"

"Die here? This wasn't where I was supposed to die"

Shirou's brain short circuited and he lost all balance and fell to the ground

"It's not?"

Saber exhaled and closed her eyes

"Honestly I thought you might have learned something from seeing my dreams"

"Sorry it's just that when I heard you were fighting picts and rebels I lost all reason … I just needed to get to you"

"Even if you change the passage of time?"

Shirou looked away and blushed

"Didn't I already told you that there's nothing more important to me than you"

Saber blushed she was about to speak when Bediver came to his side

"Sire the picts and rebels are retreating shall we pursue?"

"No, we shall head back to camp and rest our forces"

"As you say sire"

Bediver eyed Shirou and noted his attire

"Sire May I ask who this person is?"

"This is Emiya Shirou he saved me from being stabbed a while ago"

"Oh thank you kind sir for saving our king … are you a traveler?"

"Ahhh y-yes, although I am looking forward to staying at a place one of this days' "

"Well then should we prepare a banquet as tribute for the kind traveler's aid? Sire?"

"Hmmm start the preparations immediately … now if you'll excuse us, Shirou and I would like to discuss something in private"

"Of course sire"

Bediver disappeared into the forest and Saber and Shirou were left alone.

"So … you're a traveler now"

*Shirou chuckled*

"Yeah, but that isn't a full lie you know *Shirou's expression turned serious* whatever happens even if we do change the timeline I will still protect you"

"Protect me? It is I who is your sword"

"Not to—"

The suddenly they heard a loud shout, all of Sabers men looked up and saw a dragon. It did not have wings but it did breathe fire saber automatically assumed battle stance in front of her army for she knew that her men could not stand against the giant beast but Shirou stepped in front of her

"Shirou what are you doing?"

"This is my Battle how many times must I tell you that I am the one who will fight?"

Shirou took a few steps back so that he and Saber were on the same distance from the dragon

"It's our fight!"

Suddenly Bediver and Gawain stood beside saber and Shirou Gawain eyed the boy curiously before coming to the conclusion he is weak

"Kid stay back let us handle this"

Saber eyed Shirou for a few seconds, he just stood there looking at the dragon. When Gawain was about to push him back she rushed to stop Gawain

"No, let him fight"

"b-but, Sire-"

"Let Him Fight!"

"As you wish Sire"

Shirou closed his eyes and started tracing Kanshou and Bakuya

"Trace On"

*Judging the concept of creation

*Hypothesizing the basic structure

*Duplicating the composition material

*Imitating the skill of its making

*Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

*Reproducing the accumulated years

*Excelling every manufacturing process

Two swords appeared before his hands and he gripped them tightly the two knights were shocked to see him suddenly with weapons

"How in god's name—"- Gawain

Suddenly the dragon spewed out fire directly at them everyone scrambled and got out of the fires range Shirou closed in and smashed the sword into the dragons neck shattering them then he traced a new copy and swung it once more creating a deep wound, then he was smacked by the dragons arm and he flew a few good meters.

Saber rushed to help Shirou but he was stopped by Shirou's shout stating he was okay, she faced the dragon and swung her sword into the wound Shirou had given earlier while sir Gawain and Bediver were keeping the dragon distracted.

Shirou got up and was about to trace Kanshou and Bakuya when he suddenly saw a sword it was durandal the peerless the sword in which does not dull no matter how many times it was used for battle, Shirou looked back and saw a hooded figure but paid him no mind.

Shirou ran to the front line and stabbed the dragon at his neck wound with durandal then as the sword broke the dragon also died.

Gawain and Bediver was shocked beyond words to see the boy he thought was weak was actually standing above the dragons dead body

"Who-what are you boy?"

Gawain said with a whisper, Bediver was the only one who heard him so he looked at Gawain with a smile

"Shirou Emiya a traveler"

"A Traveler! With that skill!"

"Yes"

Shirou left the dragon and walked towards Gawain, Bediver and Saber but fainted and fell. Saber rushed e hit the ground faster than anyone who was concern for the traveler's well-being she was the first to catch Shirou before he fell to the ground, she instantly checked his vital signs when she found out he only fainted she smiled which left Gawain and Bediver with mouths wide open.

"Shirou…"


	2. Chapter 2

(A:N: Sorry Guys Rushed this but I think it came out good)

Knight still alive in this timeline:

Sir Bediver

Sir Gawain

Sir Yvain

Sir Trista

Sir Kay

Sir Lancelot

 **Chapter 2: changes in time**

"Hello my boy, I assume that since I can contact you, you must be asleep"

Shirou looked all around but found no one he was in a dark place and the only signs of life he could see was his

"My boy, you are strong. But as you stand you cannot prevent the impending danger that is about to happen"

"What danger?"

But when no one answered him he frantically tried to get up

"Do not move so much or you will be forced to wake up"

"Tell me what danger awaits us"

"In time my boy in time. But I must ask you this do you want to get stronger?"

"Yes" Shirou said there was no fear nor doubt in his voice

"For whose sake?"

In this question did Shirou began to doubt himself 'for what reason do I need to get stronger now?'

"I see you still doubt your reason to get stronger … very well then"

"Wait just give me a little time …"

"Visit me here before sun down and give me your answer"

A vision of a lake flashed inside Shirou's head and he saw directions on how to get there

"You will be there right?"

"Of course"

"Oh and one more thing …"

"what?"

"Do not tell Arturia where you are going, she tends to … Overreact"

Shirou's mind ran over two things first was how the voice knew her real name is Arturia second was how he knew she was a woman

"Wait ... how did yo-"

"Know right? Well I am close with her in some ways"

And with that the voice resided and Shirou was forced to wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw Saber on his bed, she was seated on a chair but her face was borrowed in his hand and she was sleeping with a peaceful face. Shirou smiled and attempted to free his hand from her grip without waking her but failed miserably

"Shirou?"

"Morning Saber"

"Shirou! Are you okay?"

She leaned her face closer to Shirou's

"*chuckled* of course Saber, I was just tired from the number of Projection I've created"

"Really" Saber said in a half annoyed face she gave their faces distance and sat on her chair properly. Shirou was about to say something when Saber held out her hand telling him to stop

"You have to take care of yourself properly"

"Hmm I'll take of myself Saber"

"Good"

"How long was I out Saber?"

"Three days"

"Three days?! *chuckle* maybe the 'change in time flow' caught up to me"

Suddenly Saber grew quiet, Shirou wondered if everything was fine and saw Saber clutching at the bed cloth like she was thinking about something, her eyes was closed

"Saber is something the matter-"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry?"

"For this outcome I assure you I tried to stop the grail from granting the wish, I didn't mean for this to happen-"

Shirou locked lips with Saber, Saber opened her eyes only to close them once more when she saw it was Shirou, she transferred to the bed and sat there, Shirou asked for entrance and Saber answered by allowing entrance, Shirou entered his tongue into her mouth and explored it saber moaned as Shirou deepened their kiss, it went on for a few minutes till air became a necessary a thin line of liquid traced from Shirou's mouth to Sabers Who were both breathing heavily

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes but-"

"So I'm staying here"

"Shirou you can't-"

"I'm staying here"

"Shirou the time flow-"

"I don't care about that anymore, you're more important to me"

Saber was taken back at what Shirou has just said

"Shirou …"

Shirou must have realized what he just said because he blushed red but he still continued locking eyes with Saber

"I won't leave you, I won't ever … didn't I tell during the night you told me I was you scabbard that nothing, no one is more valuable to me than you, your safety and happiness is my main priority"

Shirou looked down obviously embarrassed by what he was saying when Saber held his face in her hands and gave him a smack. He was shocked to see a very red Saber staring at his face

"And you're Safety and Happiness is mine"

Shirou smiled and was about to kiss her when there was a knock on a door followed by Bediver asking if he may enter, immediately the two straightened out themselves, Saber returned to the Chair and grabbed whatever book She could find and pretended to read it and Shirou pretended to be asleep. After checking to see if everything was in order Saber ordered Bediver to enter.

"Sire there is something I wish to discuss with you"

"What is it Bediver?"

Bediver looked at Shirou's 'Sleeping form' and breathed out

"Ahhh Sire can we excuse our presences from Mr. Emiya"

"Do not worry he is asleep and whatever he hears … I trust him"

"You seem to have gotten quite attached to the boy"

Saber blushed red and prevented herself from saying anything

"Sire I am one of the oldest knights and aside from Sir Lancelot, Sir Merlin, Lady Guinevere and Lady Morgan la fey I am the only one who knows you're true Gender … Did you think I would not have noticed if you have developed feelings for someone?"

"You're right I'm sorry …"

"So that said … boy you can stop pretending to be asleep now"

Shirou shifted and sat on the bad he gave an awkward laugh, the look on Sabers face was priceless if Bediver was not afraid of an Angry Arturia if she laughed

"So now that all minor matters are taken care off, what did you want to discuss about Bediver?"

Bedivers face hardened and he closed his eyes exhaled then opened them once more

"It is about Sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere"

"I see, what of it?"

"The scout you sent returned with news about an affair of both Sir Lancelot Lady Guinevere and a spy was spotted in your domain"

"What of the spy?"

"It was dealt with accordingly"

"And the scout?"

"It would not leak any information about the affair"

"Thank you Bediver"

"Wait what do you mean it would not leak any information?" Shirou injected worried about the scout

"Relax the we did not do anything to the scout, but the spy is dead" Bediver announced like he was simply talking about trivial topics

"… I see" Shirou said Saber looked and saw that his face turned slightly white no doubt he still isn't used to the whole medieval views on life

"Bediver we will continue that topic later, you may go" Saber said with an obvious order to leave immediately voice

"As you wish sire" Bediver bowed and left the room

As soon as Bediver left Saber sat once more at Shirou's bed and rubbed his back

"Shirou, are you ok?"

"yeah, I just … I have to get used to that … I already know I can't save everybody … the only thing I can do is do what I can"

"Yes, I'm glad you have come to that conclusion"

Shirou's Stomach asked for attention and Shirou blushed, Saber smiled and stood up holding Shirou's hand she pulled him to the door

"Shall we get something to eat?"

"I Guess I won't be cooking anytime soon"

"I could always ask the cook to let you cook the food"

"No that would be too disrespectful"

They entered the Dining hall where they ate in silence, after the meal they went to the knight's quarters/ training grounds where all living knights were present

"There he is the Demon Slayer!" Sir Gawain said pointing at him

"Demon Slayer?"

"Ahhh its Gawain's new name for you since defeated a dragon and an Ogre" Saber said with a hint of proudness in her voice, Shirou just had to Chuckle

Suddenly an elder approached them

"Sire!"

"Yes?"

"You are called upon at the throne room you have neglected your duties for three days, it is time to answer some of the townspeople's plea"

"b-but"

Before she could reason with him the elder had taken her away, leaving Shirou alone. Sir Gawain threw a sword to Shirou. Shirou almost missed catching it

"C'mon lad Spar with me"

"Sorry but there's something I have to go to"

"Really?"

"Don't worry we'll Spar when I come back"

"I'll be waiting then"

Shirou nodded and ran out the castle he knew where he needed to go, after all it was imprinted in to his mind. He already has an answer now, for whose sake he wanted to become strong now with a goal in mind his ready to charge at anything.

 ***In a lake near Camelot ***

A man with long white hair and long ears with a dark staff was seated by a rock, his eyes was closed but his ears would perk up every now and then stating that he was listening. Suddenly a person materialized beside him he also had white hair, red eyes and wore red and black clothes they both basked in silence before the man in red and black clothes spoke

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, he is the only chance this world has of stopping him"

"I could always handle him"

"The warrior is still in corporeal form, I doubt even you have something that allows you to attack corporeal beings" said that man with the staff

"I could wait for him"

The man with the staff lowered his head down his eyes still closed and exhaled

"You know I can't do that I'll have to leave soon, you are only granted form here because of me"

"So his really the only chance you guys have?"

"Yes he is, may I ask this why do you hate him?"

The man in red and black snorted like he was offended

"You have to ask? I hate idiots"

The man with staff laughed heartily

"Please don't hate yourself" the proceeded to laugh once more, then looked at his friend without laughing urging him to continue

"We are two sides of the same coin, he hates me just as I hate him. I, who is reminded of my mistakes every time I see even a shadow of him and him, who hates the fact that this is what awaits him *chuckle* of course he only knows that subconsciously"

"But you will help him grow right?"

"As long as he doesn't make the same mistakes I make that is enough"

Suddenly the man with the staff's ears perked up

"He's close"

"I know"

"Should you meet him now or"

"I'd like to hear his answer first

"Good"

The man in red and black disappeared a few seconds later Shirou arrived, out of breath and dirty

"Sorry only had this chance of escaping"

The man with the staff chuckled, he looked at the boy in front of him 'yes he'll do just fine' he thought

"So …" Shirou started when he regained his composure "Who are you?"

The man smiled and stood up

"My name is **merlin** , I am pleased to finally meet you in the flesh Emiya Shirou"

Emiya was Speechless, Merlin seemed to sense this so he cut to the chase

"Now tell me Emiya Shirou-kun why do you want to be strong?"

"So I can fight and protect Saber"

Shirou said almost instantly. Merlin smiled 'yes he's perfect for the job' he held out his hand Shirou reluctantly looked at it like it was an unknown entity

"Would like me to help you get strong?"

Shirou's expression relaxed and he took merlin's hand and shook it

"Of course"

"Okay well then, first I'd like you to meet, your trainer"

The man in red and black clothing materialized and Shirou only said one word

" **Archer"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Shirou could hardly believe his eyes … Archer who was killed by Berserker is here in front of him

"Archer"

"I see you know of him" Merlin said with a knowing smile

"Of course, he's was Rins Servant in the Grail wars"

Merlin's Expression turned into a confused one and he turned his head to Archer

"I told you he doesn't know of it yet" Archer said crossing his arms over his chest

"Know of what?" Shirou asked he didn't know why but he felt insulted

"All in good time, know Shirou would you be so kind to show us your tracing abilities?"

Merlin said and Shirou's eyes widened, but when he saw merlin's smirk he instantly knew the answer to his unsaid question

"You were the hooded guy I saw when we were fighting the dragon!"

"Yes well I needed to help you since any further unstable tracing would have been unhealthy, since Avalon isn't inside of you anymore but I couldn't risk Arturia knowing I was here in Camelot" Merlin said while playing with a butterfly who had landed on his outstretched pointing finger

"Well aren't you going to show us you're tracing abilities?" Archer asked with an impatient tone. Shirou eyed him for a second then tried tracing Kanshou and Bakuya after he finished Archer took Kanshou and traced his fingers through the blade edges

"Well … the exterior is completed but it's still hollow inside. Tell me how many kinds of swords have you traced?"

Shirou stretched out his fingers and proceeded to counting

"The first one was Caliburn I used one Berserker, the second one was you Kanshou and Bakuya I saw just before you fought berserker and the Third one was Durandal the peerless which I used to defeat the dragon"

Archer merely nodded and then proceeded to Shattering Kanshou by smashing the middle part on his legs

"Archer … are you going to start?"

"Yeah … is it ready?"

Merlin merely smiled and a black oval shaped whole appeared beside him, Shirou took a step back as Archer walked toward the whole

"If you want to get stronger you will follow me, but if you do I will kill you"

"He's joking … the portal is safe"

Trusting merlin's words better than archers he followed Archer inside the portal where he was transported to a land where there are no trees only grasses

When they were a few good yards from the portal Archer faced Shirou and Traced Kanshou and Bakuya

"Now let's start your First lesson"

And with that he sprinted towards Shirou at full speed

Sitting at her throne room where few of the nobles, tax collectors and other such persons were reporting / voicing out their concerns in front of her

"The townspeople are complaining about the roads not being too rough and too broken to be traveled upon also the stocks for this winter are getting diminished because of the war so I propose we lift the taxes of the townspeople-"

Before the noble was able to finish the town's mayor cut him off

"But the townspeople are already paying a high enough tax as it is, if it rises anymore then people will start leaving Sire"

"No the townspeople are paying high enough taxes as it is …" Saber repeated

"But where will we get the funds for the road and our stocks?" the noble said

Saber was in thought for a few minutes then he remembered something from her time in Shirou's era

'Everybody was paying taxes' she thought

"right now, I shall declare an order as king" She exclaimed with a voice full of authority which shocked everyone in the room due to the fact that King Arthur never once raised his voice.

"I declare as king Arthur that all townspeople taxes be lowered by half of what it was" She Said

"But sire what abo-" the Tax collector said but was cut off by Saber's voice

"And the that all nobles, tax Collectors and other such people who are in my rule including myself shall pay Taxes equal to that of what the Townspeople's Taxes are"

"T-That's Absurd" the noble exclaimed

"T-t-this is complete madness" the tax collector said

Saber eyed them with a cold glare and they were forced to step back, she then proceeded her declaration

"And I declare that any and all further decisions and declarations shall go through me before they are voiced out

"But that would make us practically useless" the Advisors said

"You will **advise me** on possible plan of actions but my orders will be final"

Rider (king of Conquerors) words echoed inside her head 'a king without greed is even worse than a figurehead' Iskandar exclaimed, 'a king must be greedier than anyone else, must be louder than anyone else and must exemplify the extreme of all things good and evil, that's why his retainers envy and adore him and why the flames of aspiration, to be as the king is, can burn within his people' she felt a tinge of both guilt and happiness

"That is all … no if there are no more problems I shall take my leave"

She left everyone in the room and ran to Shirou's room she had to tell him what she had just done. She entered the Room not bothering herself with knocking but what awaited her was silence,

"Where is he?" Saber asked herself

"Sire!" Bediver

"What is it?"

"About what we were discussing earlier this morning …"

'That's right I still need to talk to Lancelot and Guinevere 'she thought 'since I'm changing the past I might as well stop the Civil war'

"Very well go and summon both sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere tell them I will be waiting in my room"

"As you wish Sire"

As Bediver went to follow her order Saber wondered once again where Shirou is. She's sure Shirou could handle himself but Saber couldn't help it this was Shirou after all

"I'm regressing into being a little Girl"

She joked at herself then proceeded to her room

Swords clash and sparks fly as Archer and Shirou fight off against each other

"Your Swords are getting weaker, are you running out of strength?" Archer said cockily as he traced a new copy of Kanshou and Bakuya.

Shirou eyed his shaking hand and traced a new copy of Durandal. Archer told him that he had to first master swords before moving on to tracing noble phantasm especially now that Avalon isn't inside of him to repair any damaged circuit

"I can still fight" Shirou half shouted with his rasped voice

"Okay then, but this will be our last round, as much as I want you to die I can't do that"

Just after he said that, Archer immediately forced his two swords at Shirou. Shirou immediately blocked Kanshou with Durandal but Bakuya was swinging from above so he jumped back. Then archer to proceeded turning his whole body clockwise with Bakuya in swing, Shirou immediately blocked the sword but was thrown back, he fell on his bottom and the Durandal shattered like glass

"Alright that's enough rest" Archer said while the swords in his hands disappeared

Shirou lied down on the grass and started to relax. For the first time since entering Shirou viewed the scenery, for a few minutes he stared at the sky then as if he was thrown into a sea of cold water his body suddenly started sprinting to leave the training grounds. Archer held his arm

"Where are you going?"

"Back … Saber doesn't know where I am and it's almost night" Shirou exclaimed breathlessly

Before Archer can answer him Shirou wriggled his arm away and ran towards the portal. When Shirou passed through the portal he immediately noticed that it was still light probably just noon he immediately fell back seated and his hands were then positioned in his hair as he stared at the lake in confusion

"Out so soon? It's only been three hours"

Merlin said as he bit an apple

"Impossible"

"I've been trying to tell you that time is slow inside this thing" Archer said as he was emerging from the portal

"So you mean those last 9 hours were all compacted into just 3 hours"

"Yes well that is the gist of it … so are you hungry?" merlin said offering him an apple

Shirou took the apple and ate silently. After the meal was finished his mind raced through his passed thoughts 'I seem to be forgetting something' he thought then he remembered that he had a question he wanted to ask

"Am Merlin-san?"

"There is no need for formalities just call me merlin"

"Ahhh okay … merlin earlier in my dreams you told me about a danger I must face … what is it?"

Merlin set down his cup which he had been drinking and started thinking 'no doubt to simplify it for me a complete amateur magus' Shirou thought

"It's not what it's who … it's Gilgamesh"

Shirou dropped every thought running in his mind along with his lower jaw. He suddenly stood up started waving his hands

"Gilgamesh how is that possible?" Shirou exclaimed at the top of his lungs

"Now, now relax" merlin said

"How can I relax there's an egotistic madman out there on the loose?"

Shirou exclaimed, but merlin just laughed

"You're really amusing you know that right?" merlin mused

When he saw Shirou just staring at him he knew he had gone too far, so he straightened up and gestured Shirou to sit which he did and cleared his throat

"Gilgamesh is still in incorporeal form, and since Archer does not have any weapons against such a being we must wait until he has enough manna to assume solid form"

"Wait won't he just disappear without manna?"

"He should but he made a contract with someone I don't know who … and he's slowly collecting manna"

"How much time do we have?"

"Since the contractor he has is non-Human the bond will be stable in four days and it will take three days to fully replenish his manna"

"What do you mean non-human?"

"All in good time all in good time"

Merlin said with a knowing smile

"Okay … but why not tell saber?"

"Because telling her would change her plans for the war and would raise the counter forces attention, She has to go to that expedition and even you tell her she can't do anything to defeat Gilgamesh, although she is stronger than most people she can't win against Gilgamesh, it's like "rock, paper, Scissors" he's Rock and Rock can beat Scissors. But you on the other hand are a rock yourself, which means …" merlin took a deep breath "that only you have a chance to beat him … and also because of one thing"

Shirou mouth fell open once more

"M-m-me? A rock? I might as well be a paper …"

"I concur that Archer … no … Heroic Spirit Emiya already told you your true ability and his true name …"

Shirou shuddered at the thought he would never forget the things spoken inside the reality marble as three sometimes four swords clash

"Ahhh he already told me still I can't believe it myself but if he really is me and I have that power. How long will it take to unlock it?"

"If I help … About a week or so"

'A week? But Gilgamesh will be able to regain physical form within a week?! I have to train to lessen the number of days, train now!' Shirou declared in his mind

"T-t-then we have to train, I need to train, let's go Archer!"

"Nope you're going back or else Saber will get suspicious"

He was about to protest when merlin opened a portal, he could see in his eyes that merlin was hiding something important but disregarded it knowing that the half incubus- half human was hiding it for a good reason

He took a few steps towards the portal but stopped at the last step, merlin smiled like he knew what the boy would do

"What's the last reason why I can't tell Saber about Gilgamesh?"

"I'm hiding too many things right? Okay I'll tell you this one. Gilgamesh's Master is Mordred"

Upon hearing her name Shirou clenched his fist

"Then we have to defeat her and force Gilgamesh to disappear"

Archer gripped Shirou's collar and raised Shirou's body upward

"How Selfish can you be?! Don't you know the trouble merlin's going through because you're here? Because Gilgamesh is here? He has to fix things non-stop so that the Major Future occurrences will still happen so you can be with Saber, so the counter guardian's won't go after the two of you! You have to be the one to defeat Gilgamesh, it has to be you! Follow the god-forsaken plan. wait for the right time, Beat Gilgamesh and be with Arturia. Let the grownups handle the hard parts"

Archer roared, this left Shirou with eyes wide. Archer pushed Shirou backwards thus letting him fall into the portal, it then closed and disappeared

"Weren't you a little too harsh on the boy?"

"He had to grow up, you can't save everyone"

"That is true, but still I want to save Arturia after all I was responsible with her sad end"

It was silent for a few minutes, then Archer sat down and crossed his legs

"Do what you want, I'm just a servant you summoned after all"

[A/N:]

Question: how do you place that line break?

 **Master of Dragons God, kboomerjr, DS2 Dragon Slayer, killerxhunter14** : Thank you for the Positive views!

 **Noah Thomson** : I can't write a good enough Action scene sorry …

 **fanfic reader** : I didn't quite get that could you explain it better … No offense

 **Ori:**

About no. 1 and no.2 of your comment: Sorry about the Author's note and * force of habit I guess I'm quite forgetfull and lazy you see. But don't worry I'll try to follow your pointers, Thanks

About no. 3 of you comment: this is from the Fate route and thus Shirou still sucks at tracing there he only traced one sword **Caliburn** and **Avalon** but he saw Kanshou and Bakuya when Archer fought berserker and so I think he remembered the swords, the Durandal he traced doesn't have the three wishes property embedded inside of the traced only the property that is does not dull was embedded in it (FSN: UBW) and one more thing Avalon is no longer inside of him so he can't regenerate anymore (although the reality marble would heal him, but it would be ugly, Route: Heavens feel)

Also it might take a long time before I update once more (no longer than a week) due to life I guess? Yep College life …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

'Please prevent the king from changing the future' was the last thing Shirou heard before he was thrown out from the portal and into his room.

Shirou fell in his bottom on his room in Camelot 'Gilgamesh is here? And his medium is non - Human? What is Merlin hiding? I don't understand anything! Damn it I can't let Saber Change the future, think … what am I supposed to do now? How do I tell her this? Ahhh!' Shirou thought

Just then the door opened and Saber entered she was somewhat excited yet nervous but she smiled when she saw Shirou, she ran and hugged him

"Shirou, where were you?" She exclaimed breathless, she then proceeded to kiss him a few times

"W-w-well-"

"I just confessed my gender to everyone" Saber Said excited

"WHAT!" Shirou silently shouted Saber just smiled while a few sweat slide on her face

"Hmmm to my knights and to Guinevere … and I talked to Guinevere and Lancelot about their relationship"

'This is bad, this is bad, and this is bad. She didn't tell anyone of her gender in the original timeline and she talked to Lancelot and Guinevere about their relationship (wonder what they talked about) and I'm supposed to keep her from changing the future'

"Listen Saber we need to talk" Shirou said with seriousness, Saber lost her smile

"W-what is it?" She said

"We can't change the future" he said simply

"B-b-but"

"I assume you know about alaya's counter Guardians"

"Yes w-well they engage in anyone who threatens Humanities existence"

'It seems like she caught the idea because her eyes went wide' Shirou thought

"Someone attacked you! Shirou who attacked you?"

'Wait did she just miss the main idea?' Shirou thought Shocked

"Y-y-yeah it was Rin's Archer did you know he was a counter Guardian?"

Saber then entered her thoughts and Shirou inwardly sighed in relief

'Well at least she didn't found out I met up with merlin' Shirou thought

"I see and what happened?"

"Well I got away"

This somewhat alarmed Saber

"H-his still on the loose? T-then we need to protect you"

"W-w-wait I don't think its nece-"

"It is necessary" Saber inserted with order

"I'm fine, you don't need to protect me"

Saber face hardened

"Shirou"

Shirou face hardened as much as Sabers

"Saber"

"Shirou I am only doing this for you, please" she pleaded

"Saber I'll be fine"

They stared at each other for a few minutes till saber frowned at exhaled slowly she knew how stubborn Shirou could be and she knew he wouldn't budge

"Why don't you listen when other people are trying to help you?"

"You know, you are like that in a way"

A new voice said, they both looked back and saw a person in knights clothing with brown hair he was smirking at the door way 'why is he smirking?' Shirou thought for a second and the answer dawned upon him, his legs was aligned with the floor and Saber was sitting on his knee with her hands on the wall behind his neck 'this position is devastating for a king' Shirou thought

"Ahhh- w-well there's actually a good story behind this" Shirou Started while trying to get Saber off but she just stayed there looking at the man

"Kay" she whispered and Shirou understood. He was Sabers brother and she must've been shocked and happy to once again see him which was fine but he just couldn't contain a tinge of jealousy with how saber's looking at him after all Kay and Saber weren't exactly true siblings. Saber stood up and walked to kay and hugged him who was shocked for a moment but returned the hug

"What's the matter with you sis? You're hugging me like we haven't seen each other in decades, we only saw each other last week" Kay said while laughing

"W-well it just feels like a long time" Saber said flashing her bright smile, Kay was taken back a bit but understood immediately 'I'll talk to that guy later' he thought

"I heard you told everyone about your real gender, are you sure about that?"

"Yes and besides everyone understood my situation and still pledged loyalty to me"

"Hmmmm I see well if that is your choice … anyway aren't you going to introduce me to that boy over there?" he said while pointing at Shirou who was looking at his nails

"Shirou" Saber called happily Shirou immediately got up and stood beside saber. Kay eyed the man although he smiled he sensed an immense aura that clearly said **'disappear'** he just had to smile 'he will surely be fun' he thought

"Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you"

"Sir Kay, **foster** brotherof King Arthur- I mean Arturia as it is now, one of the nights of the round table" he emphasized on 'Foster' which promptly sent Shirou façade to disappear for a moment

"I heard you were unconscious for a few days Mr. Emiya-"

"Shirou, you can call me Shirou"

Shirou, but it was quite a feat for you to slay a dragon single handedly, I must say you have quite an amount of luck"

Shirou's façade continued to waver as he heard the word luck 'well that's insulting I know I'm not that strong but calling killing a dragon luck is downright insulting, what's more Saber isn't even saying anything'

"You're right I was just lucky that time, Sab- I mean Arturia, Bediver and Gawain were the once who took the big hits"

"So can Shirou can I take some of your time?"

"Maybe later I was on my way out because I have some, businesses to carry out"

'What businesses? Shirou doesn't know any-'then an idea popped into her head

"Are you going to visit that girl you saved three days ago? Earlier was that where you were?" Saber said with a harsher tone than she would like

"Yes" 'looks like I have a reason to go back to merlin I need to blow off some steam, but I'll have to visit Aria first, well I do have to thank her for letting me borrow Razor'

"You have visited the Girl this morning you do not need to visit her twice in one day"

"I promised her I would return I just wanted to tell you which is why I came back"

"You can visit the Girl later, you can just talk to Kay for a minute or two, and it's not like you have anything better to do"

That was the end point for Shirou

"Regardless, I still have to visit her, you can just have a chat with Sir Kay while I'm gone, and I'll be back by dark"

Shirou said walking straight to the exit, Saber called out but it only landed on deaf ears, he just kept walking

"Want to follow him?"

Saber turned red and Kay laughed

"I knew it I always knew you were hiding that heart of yours"

He smiled wider when he saw Saber turned a few shades of red darker he walked a few paces forward before looking back

"You coming or what?"

Saber smiled 'I'm happy I have such a brother for cases like these"

"Hmm let's go"

* * *

"Thank you for letting me borrow you're horse earlier, sorry I wasn't the one to return it to you or the fact that it took me three days to thank you"

Shirou said to Aria in front of her house he had just arrived just when Aria was about to enter their house and so he engaged in talking

"Oh no it's okay I am happy to be of service so thanks are unnecessary"

Shirou was about to answer when he saw a blonde 'Ahoge' above a bush 'She's here? Damn it and I was just about to leave well maybe I could just …' he never finished that sentence when he saw a brown hair to go with it 'he's here too?! Damn it' Shirou exclaimed in his thought clenching his fist 'I need to mask where I'm going' he decided

"Aria can we go inside? I have something to ask of you"

"Ahhh s-s-sure Sir Shirou"

"It's just Shirou" as they entered Aria's house a thought ran across Shirou's head 'for a king and a knight they sure suck at hiding' then he chuckled

"So this is our house" Aria said while pointing to the overall of the house

"Ahhh Aria listen to me, someone is following me, and no they aren't evil they just … don't listen"

'Hahahaha now that's funny as if you ever listen to anyone when they say **put your life first** ' Shirou could imagine Archer saying that

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Aria urged Shirou

"Do you have a back door?" Shirou asked in which Aria nods "Okay I'll escape through there and when those people look for me I need you to tell them I was here this morning and I just left okay?"

"Hmmm then I guess you have to get going Shirou"

"Thank you"

"I am glad to be of service"

Shirou ran towards the backdoor which by luck was in the back of the door where the bush where Saber and Kay were hiding so they didn't see him her ran towards the forest

'Although I'm not too keen about leaving Saber with kay' Shirou thought

And with that he ran to the lake where he was that morning

As he entered the clearing he saw the two persons he was with that morning needless to say they were shocked to see him twice in one day

"What the heck are you doing here? Go back to Saber so that she doesn't get suspicious" Archer scolded him they were eating apples probably as snack

"She's fine, actually I just told her she couldn't change the future ..." Shirou trailed off

"She already did" as soon as merlin heard that he stood up letting go of the apple he was eating

"What did she change?" Merlin asked worried

"She talked to Guinevere and Lancelot about their relationship, I don't know what they talked about" Shirou said when he saw Merlin about to talk

"… and she told everyone at the round table about her gender"

"What" Merlin Shouted even Archer eyes widened

"Wow I didn't know she had that in her" Archer said while Merlin was pacing back and forth in deep thought

"Only the knight's right?" Merlin asked when Shirou nodded he resumed pacing "Problems, problems, problems"

"Anyway Archer I want to resume training"

"Are you sure? You might really die if we continue"

"I'll be fine"

"Merlin, we need the portal" Archer said and Merlin opened the portal beside Archer. They entered but before they were completely in Merlin called them

"Oh and after you leave there, we'll start transferring memories, Shirou"

"Transferring Memories" Shirou asked and Merlin nodded

"That's Right from Archer to you, you'll need his Arsenals as you are well aware we can't stay here by the time the battle of Camlann starts"

"Every memory?" Archer asks

"Yes"

"Good maybe seeing my memory will finally make you give up on being a hero of justice"

"Unless you forgot I'm in this to fight and protect Saber"

"So you say"

"Best you enter now"

Both Emiya's nodded and proceeded into the portal which left Merlin alone

"Maybe I should visit Arturia now I have a feeling that contrary to my earlier state that things will only get worse the more she changes the Future … the things I do for her"

He tells himself and he slams his staff on the ground lightly and he disappears

 **A/N**

 **Sorry guys I was busy …. OJT, 1 program codes and 3 stories (including this one ) took a toll on my self any way "Tada!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _Italic – Arturia POV / flashback_

Arturia was at her personal room resting although not sleeping she was recalling what happened a few minutes ago

" _Arturia I have come here to warn you of impending danger" Merlin said he suddenly emerged out of nowhere and told me he needed to talk_

" _W-why are you here?" I couldn't help myself ask after all he wasn't here at the original timeline_

" _I see there is deeper meaning to your words well, normally by know, I would be in hiding as you know my relationship problems have risen to deadly heights, but if I do not do something the very future of this reality is in danger"_

 _The last part of his sentence stops me, what does he mean_

" _What do you mean merlin?"_

" _And I thought Shirou warned you" he said with a smirk as if hinting something_

" _How did you kno—Shirou was with you this morning?!" I concluded and he nodded_

" _Yes well the boy needed training, but I assume he hasn't told you the true story?" Merlin asks_

" _Apparently not, if he failed to mention you"_

" _Yes well I made him promise that, you see the original plan would be to exclude you from the plan itself until the last minute, because we needed you to follow your past decisions and change as little as possible however, since you have already changed so much I am forced to include you to the plan, do you follow?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Since as Shirou said you have already revealed you're gender to your knights and –" he stops midsentence and looks at me with curiosity_

" _Can I ask you a question? What did you talk about with Lancelot and Guinevere?"_

" _I merely gave them my blessing and of course we had an idle chat on what their plan of action was"_

" _I see" he then seemed to be in thought 'this happens sometimes, when we're discussing unique topics' I coughed to get his attention_

" _Oh sorry I was lost in thought for a moment there"_

" _It's fine, continue"_

" _Well since you revealed your gender and gave you blessing to Lancelot and Guinevere changes in events would cause alaya to send counter guardians to 'exterminate' the cause of that anomaly, so to prevent that I have been keeping changes in time flow in check, but with an event as big as that being changed it would not be easy even for someone like me to cover it up from alaya's radar"_

" _So that's why Shirou was attacked by Archer" I said to myself, this somewhat alarmed Merlin whose eyes turned wide_

" _Who attacked Shirou?" he said in a worried voice_

" _Archer he is a heroic spirit who was our ally during the firth Holy Grail war his master was rin tohsaka an acquaintance of both me and Shirou" after I gave the explanation Merlin relaxed, then he chuckled_

" _So that's what he told you"_

" _So that was a lie as well?" I asked although I knew the answer to that one_

" _Not completely, after all Archer is training Shirou right now" it was my turn to be alarmed and be worried, after all Archer's hostility towards Shirou could not be missed although Merlin sensed my worry and smiled_

" _Don't worry, although he still harbors resentment for Emiya Shirou he will not attack him except for training purposes of course"_

" _But why would he have such scorn and resentment for Shirou"_

" _That is not my story to tell, so back to the topic at hand to keep the changes in time flow, mainly Shirou's travel here and your changes from alaya's radar or better yet to make her leave us alone and also to return the time flow to its correct course as well, we should create an event with the same level or higher as Guinevere's betrayal"_

" _I see, so what do you propose?" I asked knowing merlin wouldn't bring this up without a plan, there was a pregnant silence in our conversation as it seemed merlin did not want to continue his sentence so I motion for him to continue_

" _You have to reveal you're gender to each and every one of your subjects" Merlin said … as soon as he said it I knew the reason he hesitated 'I would be scorned more than I was in the original timeline, and the rebellion would surely ensue more death than before' I thought to myself_

" _Are you prepared for that Arturia?" he asked me worriedly_

" _What would happen to Shirou?" 'If I correct the timeline what would happen to Shirou here? Seeing to it that I would have to rest once more on that tree and die' I thought and was somewhat relieved when merlin smiled_

" _Do you think I would let the two of you be apart? I have that covered, now Arturia I will ask once more are you prepared for that to happen?"_

"Am I prepared to carry that burden once more?" Arturia muttered as she open her eyes and looks at her ceiling waiting for the arrival of the love of her life

"Are you sure this is safe?" Shirou asks as he lies on a device which merlin called as **'memory copy and** **transfer machine** **v1.3'** 'not exactly an assuring name also what's with the versions? And finally if this was safe why don't we have this in the future?' he thought / asked to himself worriedly

"It's safe, now don't make a fuss" Archer said

"Have you done this before?" Merlin asked

"No" Archer answered

"Then how do you know it's safe?" merlin said with a smirk

Both Shirou's and Archer's face turned horror and Merlin laughed

"I'm joking, it's perfectly safe … Theoretically"

Merlin's last part didn't help the two get relax and they both uneasily accepted their fate

"So are you ready?" Merlin asked

"Question" Shirou asked with caution

"Sure what is it?"

"Have you tried this before?" Shirou asked Merlin, Archer seemed to also have that question in mind. Merlin laughed heartily

"Hmmmmm … … no" he said with a smile

"W-w-wait then what the hell was with that version?" Archer asked frantically

"Just something to futurize this machine, you know being that the first ones to test this are time travelers, now relax best we start now"

Both person gritted their teeth when everything turned white

 **[A/N]:**

 **Just a small Update! :D (i'm thinking of revealing what Shirou saw on Archer's Memories on the Final Battle? What do you guys think?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How dare that damn king, lie about her gender, she lied to everyone in Camelot everyone who supported him-her! If she lied about her gender what else has she hidden from us?! We can't trust a king who can't even share trivial things to us!" villager shouted by in front of the castle where a mob was attempting to enter the castle 'merlin must've changed with their memories, no doubt this is his plan to correct the time flow' Arturia thought while sitting at her thrown room with the knights

"And where is the boy, in times like these? And don't think I've forgotten that he still owes me a spar" Gawain Shouted

"The Spar is the least of your problems, Trista and Yvain are outside trying to ease the anger of the crowds, but it is weird the boy is missing, do you think he-" Lancelot was cut off when Saber's Right foot slammed on the ground "S-s-sorry" Lancelot Apologized

"Let them complain on whatever excuses they have, now unto the main issue, what is this I hear about bandits appearing near Camelot, what actions have you taken kay?" Arturia said

"Well we've strengthen defenses and expanded it by half a league. I believe as of now that is the only action to be taken" Kay answered

" … I see thank you" Arturia nodded and stood up, she started to leave when Guinevere called out to her

"A-Arturia" she started no doubt still uncomfortable with calling her king like that

"W-well you can count on us, you know that right?" Guinevere said and Arturia half smiled

"I know … and don't worry Gawain I'll make sure you have that spar with Shirou" She said and continued walking to Shirou's room

"Shirou" she mumbled as she opened the door to his room

She was taken back by what she saw, Shirou was unconscious as Archer was carrying him, laying him on to his bed. She immediately went over to him and held his hands and checked for any irregularities, when she saw none she exhaled happily and looked at Archer

"What Happened?" Saber asked

"He'll be fine he just needs rest" Archer answered merely quiet for once, no smart-ass comebacks Saber noted

"Did you overwork him?" Saber said with a hint of anger 'no doubt she blames me' Archer thought

"Yeah, you could say that" he said smugly seemingly back to being the archer she knew

" … I see, well Shirou is at fault too, always disregarding his own health, pushing himself to the limits, he's an idiot for making everyone worry about him , always making me worry about him" although she said horrible things about him, she was smiling at Shirou looking at him like he was happiness itself, that made Archer smile too

"I see, I guess I better go" Archer said but before he was out Saber called on to him

"Archer, who are you really?" She asked as if she already had idea who was it she was talking to. Archer just looked back at him and smiled sadly

"A traveler searching for Utopia" he said then disappeared and at that few words Saber got her answer

"Shirou" she said not at the boy who was sleeping beside him but at the hero who disappeared into the night

It was dark now, after seeing all of Archer's memories, all hardships, all pain he went through he was sure he was there for hundreds of years. Now there was nothing but darkness. As he was about to succumb to darkness when he suddenly felt warm and a light shone from above ' I guess this is the way out' and he started swimming towards to light.

Shirou woke up with a start, Saber was sleeping next to him armor less and completely vulnerable although that was not what awoke him it was Saber Casually sleep talking calling out his name on his ear

He inwardly in his breath as he started to get up when someone held his arm

"Good morning Shirou" Arturia said as she opened her eyes and shifted to get up

"Ah, yes Good morning to you too Saber" he smiled after watching Archers memories he was happy to see Saber. Saber on the other hand only took a few seconds off sleep grogginess before turning serious.

"Shirou I believe you have not been entirely Honest with me" She said like she was angry

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Shirou feigned ignorance

"Honestly, Merlin was here yesterday he warned me about things turning for the worse, although he never gave me specifics" She said

"And I assume that would be my responsibility?" he couldn't help but ask

"Of course, seeing to it you made me worry last night" Saber answered Shirou was stuck right there 'the last memory I have before Archer's memory was waiting for the machine to start'

"W-who brought me here?"

"Archer he carried you last night … … now would explain to me everything?"

"There's no way I can get out of this is there?" Shirou rhetorically said and Saber glared daggers at him seemingly telling him that he should stop stalling at just tell him everything … Shirou exhaled seeing that there is no other way out

"What do you know?" Shirou asked merely to understand how much she knows

"Well I know that merlin is stabilizing the changes we both have made in the timeline and I know that Archer is training you for something I don't know what I can only assume it is about the battle in Camlann" She said

'Great, Merlin deliberately left out the biggest problem for me' Shirou whined, he wasn't a whiner but this time he had to

"Saber … yes, Archer is training me but not for your war … for mine" Saber's face turned curious at that statement

"What do you mean?"

"A third person entered this era with us it was … Gilgamesh" he said while looking up and Saber's eyes bulged

"Gilgamesh!" She exclaimed loudly Shirou refused to look her at the eye fearing she may be angry

"T-t-that's impossible, I saw him dissipate before coming to your side"

"He was only in incorporeal form at that time although, without a master he should have disappeared even with his **independent action of A+** , he would still disappear after the damage you gave him … but he contracted with someone as soon as he got here"

"A contract with who?" Saber asked bewildered

"Mordred" Shirou said he felt like a doctor telling the family of his patient only has a fifty-fifty chance of recovering

"What the that's!" she looked like she was about to burst but returned instead she flopped into the bed

"This is why you were training weren't you?" She said after a pregnant silence

"Yes, you can't be the one to defeat Gilgamesh it isn't in any of the Legends your known for with, this is why merlin chose me to fight him were both from different times, plus without Avalon in either of us now, I'm the best chance we got of defeating him" Shirou said head still looked down he was afraid of Arturia, what she was thinking. When suddenly he felt a hand on his cheeks, the hand tipped his head to the side and Arturia kissed him. It was slow and passionate and worried.

"Shirou I know you won't listen to me, you never do but please" She said while lifting his face to meet hers

"Promise me you won't leave me" She said with all feelings swelling up

"I promise" he said and he held her head for another kiss

"Oh and one more thing" Saber said after a few minutes, they were lying on the bed once more

"What?" Shirou said as he stroked her hair

"Why are you so sour at Kay?" She said almost smugly that told Shirou that she knew the answer to that

"You already know the answer to that do you?" Shirou asked

"I want to hear it from you're voice" She said softly

"The great king Arthur, bullying a lowly student about his feelings, tsk, tsk, tsk" Shirou said while shaking his head

"Well I was never like this before I met you, so you'll have to take responsibility … now answer my question"

"And here I thought I was scott-free" Shirou said and saber was glaring at him telling him to continue. He exhaled

"I was jealous ok, I was jealous because kay knows more about you than I know about you" he said while looking red

Saber smiled and held Shirou hands

"They may know my past, but you're the only one I want to be with" Saber said as if stating a fact, this made Shirou smile widely

"Ah … sorry about that, that won't happened again I promise" Shirou said

"Good" She said with a smug yet happy smile

"You just wanted to hear me say that don't you" Shirou deduced. Saber just laughed and hugged him for a moment then stood up

"C'mon we should go, I'm getting hungry and as much as I want to stay here we have to get moving … do you have to go to merlin today?" Saber asked

"No … since I forced my training which should have lasted three days, merlin said I have to rest now and since I already have archer's memories and my body is now strong in enough to handle the strain of tracing he said I can rest for three days"

"I see, well Gawain is asking for that spar" Saber said with a smile and Shirou cringed

"Wait he was serious?" he exclaimed

"Of course … such things as jokes and humor is not common in my time, I expect you would not run away" She said

"N-no of course I won't I just don't think I can handle him"

Saber turned angry at Shirou's statement

"You are attempting to fight Gilgamesh, if you can't handle Gawain how can you expect to defeat Gilgamesh?" Saber said clearly angry

"Ok, ok I think that would be a good opportunity to see how much I've improved" Saber said

"One last thing Shirou …" Saber said

"Yes?"

"Take it easy on my knight's ok?" Saber said sarcastically that Shirou had to laugh

"Good Morning my liege, I see Emiya Shirou is at your side this morning" Bediver said with a smile as he saw Saber and Shirou descending down the stairs at the great hall

"Yes well he arrived late last night" Saber said

"I see" he said deep in thought then he suddenly looked up to Shirou "Gawain is looking forward to that spar"

"Sab- I mean Arturia said that too, I actually plan to have that spar just after breakfast"

"Good cause I am not planning on seeing you wuss out of this one kiddo" Gawain said as he suddenly entered

"Then I guess it's settled, for now we shall eat" Saber said as she walked past Shirou down the stairs

The meal was entertaining with Gawain Raveling about his adventures and misadventures although Saber casually announced that she wanted everyone to taste Shirou's cooking Shirou politely change the subject

As they entered the sparring area both Gawain and Shirou glanced at each other

"Ready kid? Don't hold back on my account" Gawain said with a smile while unsheathing his sword a silver colored longsword with jewels embedded in it, Shirou looked at Saber who had a stoic face but she was glowing with proudness? Shirou silently laughed while tracing a sword his personal favorite Kanshou and Bakuya. He then looked at Gawain once more.

"Ready, don't worry Arturia will have my head if I take it easy" Shirou said

They waited in silence until both suddenly dashed to meet each other.

[A/N]:

Just an update ( i always wanted a Shirou and Arturia moment in this story ... hahahaha (i'm too soft)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

All knights were in awe as the fight between Gawain and Shirou continued, Shirou was only disarmed once but since then his swords have lasted

'His projection is considerably better now, but his stance is reckless' Saber thought as he watched Shirou block Gawains attack and jump back then traced a bow 'Archer's bow!' She thought

Shirou traced the bow and jumped back, he then proceeded to traced caladbolg and modified it as a bow. His body felt different now it was lighter and with Archer's memories in him he could fight better now, he continually dodged Gawain swings as he continued modifying caladbolg 'I'm still slow on this account but once I get used to this I'll become as fast as him' he thought as an image of Archer flashed into his mind 'no better than him' he kneeled as he recited the first part of his Aria

" _ **I am the bone of my sword"**_

Winds swirled all over the castle as he pulled back the string

"Caladbolg II" he shouted as he let go of the string

The Arrow just passed over Gawain's torso but the strength of the force threw him sideways where he landed on hay. The arrow proceeded to until it even flew higher than clouds and exploded with a blinding light. For a moment it was like there were to suns in the sky.

Everyone was speechless, Gawain was groaning and Shirou was still in the same pose he had when he let go of Caladbolg II 'Wh-What the heck I thought never thought it would be that strong! I-it must've been stronger than Archer-' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a stabbing pain on his hands 'this must be what Merlin meant by rest for three days' he concluded as pain writhed his hands

"T-That was amazing! By gods-" Kay said but was cut off when he saw Shirou in pain he went to dash out when Saber passed him by using **Prana burst** she immediately tried to hold Shirou's hand but when he huffed in pain she immediately retracted her hands

"Does it hurt?" Saber asked worriedly

"A bit" Shirou asked while his hands were shaking then suddenly the world turned a tinge of blue and everyone stopped except Saber and Shirou

"A bit? When you used that strong of a Magic?!" Merlin said he suddenly appeared

"M-merlin" Shirou said

"I thought I told you to rest?"

"W-well it was only a helpless spar" Shirou said

"Yes, and you took it too far" Merlin said

"Could you help him?" Saber asked worriedly

"Yes but you must keep him from projecting anything for at least three days his health is important for the upcoming battle you know? "Merlin said and Shirou and Saber nodded

"The two of you are such trouble you know that?" Merlin said while smiling

"Well I didn't know it would be that strong" Shirou admitted

"Well that's because you now have enough strength to follow Archer's memories of tracing, but you should rest for three days because the memories will trigger your body to follow Archer's ability and endurance"

"I see, so in three days of rest he'll be on par with Archer" Saber Deduced

"Yes … but until then he must rest" Merlin said while handing him a potion "here, drink this, this will help"

"Thank you … Aghhh" Shirou said as he gulped the bitter tasting Potion Merlin handed to him

"You have to rest now or else you won't be fit enough for your battle with Gilgamesh"

"I got it … no more tracing for three days" Shirou said as he nodded

"Good now if you will excuse me, I need to find another hide out from my wild ex, this level of magic should have alerted her of my presence" Merlin stated

"Why were you the one who came here why not Archer?" Shirou asked

"Archer already disappeared, after the transfer of memories … alaya called here and destroyed our connection" Merlin said

"I see … … Would we see you again?" Shirou asked

"Of course, after all I still have to upgrade your circuits after your body has completed its transformation in three days"

"Then how would we find you?" Shirou asked

"The same way you found me the first time … until then have fun and cook for everyone just be sure to let me have a taste ok I want to compare it to Archer's" Merlin said while laughing

"you were spying" Saber concluded and Merlin smiled knowingly

"I see saw he cooked for you" Shirou said

"Yes … … well as happy as I am to see everyone I have to go this field is taking my strength" Merlin said while looking at everyone "well bye" he said as he walked towards a portal which suddenly appeared

"Bye and thanks" Shirou said "I appreciate all you've done, take care of yourself merlin" Arturia said

"As you should … Now remember rest Shirou no more projections" Merlin said and he walked through the portal while waving to them

After Merlin walked through the portal everyone resumed moving and kay went to Shirou

"Are you ok?" Kay asked but seemed relieved to see Shirou's hand no more trembling

"I'm okay just pushed myself too hard" Shirou said as they stood up "well how's Gawain?" he said Changing the subject

"It'll take more than that to kill me" Gawain said emerging from the hay

"Well if that arrow went through you that would've been the end of sir Gawain of the round table" Lancelot said while giggling

"Aye that arrow was almost as strong Excalibur" Gawain said in awe and everyone nodded

"Say boy do you want to be a knight? I mean it's not actually that farfetched for someone like you" Gawain offered Shirou

"No I don't plan on becoming a knight, but I will help you guys" Shirou said 'also because there was no knight named Shirou Emiya in Arthurian story' He thought

"Well why don't we go inside now and later Shirou can cook for us" Saber said with proudness

"And here I thought you forgot about that" Shirou said

"You can cook?" Kay asked and Shirou nodded

"I am interested with person's who can cook, now I'm excited for later" Kay said with excitement in his voice

"Bah … food are food it's the same" Gawain said

"I doubt you'll say that once you taste his cooking" Saber said and Shirou blushed in which everyone laughs

'Looks like I need to make the grandest meal I can' Shirou said with a smile

 **Castle somewhere in Camelot**

A Golden king is sitting on a thrown next to a golden haired knight

"So you'll be ready in five days?"

"Yes in five days I shall be in full power to take on anyone, especially my betrothed" the Golden said while drinking whine

"But you must keep your promise … you will leave Britain to me … and you and King Arthur can be wherever you want to be"

"Yes, I shall give you Britain for I and my little lion will have the world" he said while smiling

"in Five days, Britain will be mine" the knight said while smiling

 **[A/N]:**

Last part sucked I know…. :D (I don't know what they should talk about or how they should hold a conversation)

Just a short update!

Special Thanks to littlewashu45 for giving me the sword's data! Thank you! I'll be asking for your help soon (if you'll let me!)

Fire lord 626: I always read the chat but I'm afraid of joining discussion (I might mess everything up) love the RP 0.5 by the way keep the Forum Strong!

Brightheart10: Thank you! Noah Thomson really helped me so much in progressing the story

P.S.: can you give me a couple of sword idea's I don't have a long list of swords I know :P

Oh and it might take some time before I update … life's catching up to me again! (don't worry I got the story finished in my head) !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"This is the Kitchen" Saber said with a smile. They were in the kitchen alone (Saber got all Servants to go out) and Saber insisted she watch Shirou

"It seems the Facilities are fairly decent, however I cannot accept this place as anything but dirty" Shirou said while wiping his finger on the cutting board

"I see shall I send help to clean up the kitchen?" Saber asked as she saw Shirou start cleaning up

"No, no I'll be fine although I would appreciate it if no one would enter while I'm cleaning …" Shirou said when suddenly a voice was heard from outside getting closer

"How dare anyone invade MY kitchen while I was just outside, it is utterly insulting this is-" the person was cut short as she saw Saber with Shirou

"My liege, what brings you here and with your … … friend no less, I mean no disrespect but I assume you are only here to check on our progress?" Saber's face turned sour but kept her composure no less

"Actually no … I am here to say that this man, beside me, Shirou Emiya will cook for us tonight"

"Y-y-you mean this peasant will cook for you your majesty? I simply cannot allow that!" the cook said in a disbelieving tone

"And why would you have that notion?" the cook changed expression as if his pride had just been tarnish

"Because I am the head Chief and I have been for the last twelve years now I do not approve of anyone else working here in my kitchen much less a Saxon Bastard!"

"Saxon?" Shirou asked

"He is not a Saxon … bastard, nor is he from here but I would trust him with my life much less with food" She exclaimed

The old Man seemed in thought for a moment and then nodded

"Very well I shall accept your visitor into the kitchen but only if I watch him, I have to make sure he doesn't put any poison" The cook said, Saber Sighed and nodded

"Fine as long as you do not interrupt him … that said could I leave the cleaning to you?" Saber said Despite Shirou's declarations that it was fine

"As you wish you're Highness" The old man bowed and turned to leave, when Shirou grabbed his Arm, when he turned around Shirou bowed

"My name is Shirou Emiya" he stretched out his hand and the Old man took it "John" he said

"Nice to meet you!" Shirou exclaimed with a smile john gave him a small smile then let go of his hand

"Ok leave the cleaning to us, now go off and ready every ingredient you're going to need" John said as the Two turned to leave

As they were walking down the hall Saber eyed Shirou "What are you planning to cook?"

"Well I figured the since this is my first time cooking here I'd make salad and a few variations of fish"

"I see, shall I get someone to get the ingredients? You just have to list them" Saber said but Shirou only swayed his head no

"I can handle it" then after thinking for a second he changed his mind "okay I'll just give the list of ingredients to john" Shirou said and Saber nodded

"Well I have to go I have a meeting with the advisors" Saber said and smiled "I'm looking forward to you're cooking tonight Shirou"

"I'll make sure to make a large serving for you" Shirou said with laugh

"Very well … oh and I still haven't forgiven you for doing something very problematic" She said while making a cute face

"C'mon I'm sorry I really didn't know it would be that strong" Shirou said apologetically

Saber suddenly smiled and she slid her tongue out

"I'll forgive you in return you owe me" She said and Shirou laughed

"I'll meet you later" Saber said as she entered a much decorated door

After Saber entered Shirou aimed for his room 'I need to write the ingredients for the food later' he thought "I just hope everyone knows how to read" he unknowingly said

"I assure you everyone in the castle knows how to read" Kay said suddenly as he was resting on the grass.

Needless to say Shirou was shocked and nervous when he learned someone overheard their discussion

"She's different when she's with you" Kay simply said while still eyes closed basking in the sun, Shirou blushed and as kay took a peek at Shirou and as he saw Shirou stuttering and very red, he laughed

"You're red as a tomato" Kay said with a laugh laughed as he saw Shirou stuttering

"You should best be off now, I shouldn't keep you since you still have lots of work to do" he said

"Thanks" Shirou said and he continued walking to his room

However as he entered the room he got the feeling something was wrong so he turned to go outside … when suddenly a tentacle like substance grabs hold of his feet and pulled causing him to fall and hit his head knocking him unconscious

A silent laugh was heard across the room

"Well that was relatively easy and here I thought that it was going to be hard seeing that my dragon was killed and that he had that bright 'Excalibur like' attack" the Figure said as she used the tentacle like substance to carry Shirou outside

But unbeknownst to her that as she was half way to her liar a Middle Aged man with grayish hair wearing red Armor and black decors saw here and her tentacles carrying a Saxon like peasant from the direction of the castle

"Must be that kid Kay told me in his letter … and it looks like someone wants to move him before I even get the chance to evaluate the boy" the knight said as he followed the Figure until they reach a castle

"Should I go back or help the poor boy?" he said although his body was rearing up and to fight the Guards

"Whoever said that it was right for me to retire at this young age is about to be proven wrong" the knight said as he unsheathed up his sword

Meanwhile as the Figure entered a room her tentacles set up, a chair, sat down the Unconscious teenager, and slapped him awake

Shirou was awoken by a sharp pain on his cheek and his temple. His jaw felt like it was dislocated and his head was spinning

"Welcome, sorry for the rough treatment but I was too excited to wait" the Figure said as it lurked on the lightless part of the room

"Which part were you sorry for my temple or my jaw?" Shirou said as he tried to start up his brain

The Figure only laughed "most people would first ask who I am, but you chose differently, it makes me wonder why **SHE** chose you"

Despite being dizzy he had a rough idea who kidnapped him "well there's not much people who are as strong as magic as you are **Morgan** **le** **Fay** "

Morgan le Fay took a step back seemingly shocked

"I see so you know of me? Well I suppose I do not need to explain what I am about to do to you" Morgan le Fay said while emerging into the light, Smiling darkly

Shirou visibly gulped 'This is bad I need escape, but Merlin said no more tracing. Should I wait for help or should I just trace something to help me escape? What if Gilgamesh is here!' she was debating within himself when the door opened and a knight with full Armor complete with horns suddenly entered, the knight seemed to eye Shirou with Curiosity and proceeded to flick her fingers resulting to her Armor evaporating and a person who looked like Saber (only with wilder hair) emerged. Shirou immediately knew who she was 'Mordred, I see looks like I'm in trouble' Shirou thought

"Is this father's new lover?" Mordred said while pointing at Shirou, in which Morgan just nodded

"Well, it looks like you're the cause father revealed her real Gender by the way my name Sir Mordred of the round Table" Mordred said with a smile while stretching her hand for a shake, in which Shirou just eyed her

"I know who you are and it's not exactly nice to meet you when I'm bound like this" Shirou said with only a tinge of annoyance or hate in his voice which made Mordred smile wider

"I can see why father chose you" Mordred Said and she proceeded to sit in a chair "Oh you will be fun"

[A/N]:

I think Mordred would be childish, I mean C'mon five years of existence isn't even enough time to even get past childish emotions

Fire lord 626: Thanks for the sword idea's but can you give more? And I mean MORE! Oh and the next Chapter is for you!

Brightheart10: Thanks!

littlewashu45: Thank you once again for the info and if it's not much trouble … can i ask for more sword types?

AoiKishi: Glad you liked it, I'll try to update faster (but **LIFE** may hold me back :P)

Forevershine: Thanks! Truthfully I want more ShirouXSaber/Arturia Moments I'm a sucker for them!

TargaryenKurosaki: Thank you glad my story made you excited, yes Gilgamesh will finally meet up with Shirou in the next Chapter

EternalKing: Thanks for the Advises, but in all truthfulness … since this is my first story I want to make this as 'me' as possible which is why I don't want a beta to change the words/sentences and about the periods … I'm really very lazy when it comes to periods, so much that my mom (which is an English Major by the way) always scolds me about symbols/cases/grammar :P but thank you for the suggestion

 **REVIEW!** It's fun to read about your Idea's


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N]: 'Sorry rushed this a bit' :P**

 **Chapter 9**

The room where Shirou was confined was quiet with two beings sitting in front of each, other eyeing each other. During this silent moment of exchange and idle discussion the male learned two things (1) never pronounce the person in front of him as a Girl or anything of the sort (2) never get on her dark side. The large bruise on his chest is enough evidence to support that notion

"How long are you going to bound me like this?" Shirou asked Mordred who was sitting in front of him

"When I finally figure out, what is it about you that made my father change so much?" she said while eyeing Shirou. Although she seemed to smile there was an unknown emotion in her eyes 'Jealousy?' Shirou thought and so he decided to tread among ground

"Why are you doing this?" Shirou asked

"Because she has change since you arrived in her life and I wish to know how you did it" She said while eyeing him

He relieved past memories of the Holy Grail war inside his mind 'Well maybe near death experiences have something to do with that' he joked at himself. When suddenly Morgan la fey entered the room.

"Where were you Mother? I was getting bored trying to get him to tell me something" Mordred said as Morgan la Fey neared Shirou …

"I was searching for a spell to help me **'painlessly'** view his memories … you are curious aren't you?" Morgan said as she stressed on the word painlessly and Mordred stood up and clapped her hand in excitement

"We shall finally see why my father loved this Peasant" Mordred said with excitement

'This is bad … very, very bad!' Shirou thought as Morgan muttered the spell 'I need to do something about this' he thought as he cleared his mind "Trace On" he muttered which caused a frail version of Kanshou and Bakuya to appear in his hands. He hastily cut off the ropes which binds him and rushed to one edge of the room while holding the two swords defensively

"Sorry but I'd like to keep my memories to myself" Shirou said although he seemed fine his hands were shaking slightly 'damn it feels like I'm facing Saber herself' he thought as he secured his stance

"Projection … but it's different" Morgan said as he eyed Shirou's Projected Kanshou and Bakuya

"Ohhh seems like we'll have to do it the hard way" Mordred excitedly said as she readied herself she drew her sword

"Like it? It's clarinet the twin sword of Caliburn" She said as she draw Clarinet. Shirou looked at the sword 'twin sword huh' he thought as he was about to defend himself from the attacking knight, the door launched just passed by Shirou to the other side of the room from a kick

"Who is responsible for waking me from my rest? Can you not see that a king is – oh? It seems a vermin has entered my sights" Gilgamesh stated as he entered the room "surely if you are here Saber must be here as well" he said in a somewhat happy tone "why was I not reported of this development!" he exclaimed at Morgan

"As you said you were having your rest … and King Arthur was not aware that his little toy was taken so she is not here"

"Hmm I see so then who is rampaging outside the castle" Gilgamesh asked

"What the-" Mordred said as the armor formed on her and she ran out with Morgan

The two beings eyed each other for a moment and then as if getting pissed Gilgamesh opens the gate of Babylon but due to the room's small size only a few was able to get out.

"Eyeing you for even one moment longer is taking a toll on my brain. Die Bastard" he said

"Fine kill me but would that be really the best idea?" Shirou said looking down and that stopped Gilgamesh on his tracks

'Utilize in one of Archer's Memories Shirou was able to make a wager with Gilgamesh … Make this work! And when you get the chance kill him!' Shirou said in his mind

"What are you talking about? I am a king all this worlds treasures are mine … whatever I think must be the best of idea's" Gilgamesh said with gestures

"Kill me at the best place. Show saber that she made the wrong choice won't that be the best idea?" Shirou said with a half-smile that resembles Heroic spirit Emiya

Archer eyed Shirou for a second sighed and turned around … the gate closed and all swords disappear

"fine, even though it is most clear that you are only trying to buy time … I shall let you live for a little longer … but know this!" he said as he turned his head to look at Shirou with rage "if you so much as fail to arrive at Camlann or even be a second late I shall turn each and every part of you into mush and make the dogs eat it in front of Saber …" and with that he walked away

After he was sure Gilgamesh was gone Shirou sneaked away from the castle going out through the front door

"Oi Lad" A person in red Armor exclaimed as he swung his two large long sword over an enemy 'he must be the rampaging enemy 'he must be one of Saber's knight … the one rampaging' Shirou thought he saw Morgan a few meters from the castle about to start a spell

"Hey who let you out?!" Mordred exclaimed as he charged at Shirou, forcing Shirou to trace his best version of Kanshou of Bakuya

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as his circuits screamed as he used reinforcement on his body 'Damn it She's rougher than Saber' Shirou thought as he pushed Mordred away

"I thought Gilgamesh was watching you? Did he get bored again?" Mordred exclaimed while trashing Clarinet at Shirou

"No he let me go …" Shirou gruntingly said as he clashed his Kanshou with clarinet and throw Bakuya to and enemy about to attack the red knight back

"Thanks lad" the knight said as he continued fighting

The battle raged for a few more minutes before Shirou's Circuit lighted up involuntarily 'Damn it!' he screamed as swords begin to sprout over his shoulders

"What is tha-" Mordred started but was cut off as Shirou threw Honjo Masamune andGoujian at Morgan who was almost completing her chant causing the spell to be nullified

He Traced two Durandal and threw them at Mordred and the red knights' current enemy causing both of them on defense.

"Let's go" the red knight said as he whistled and his horse arrived in two seconds they both rode the horse and disappeared into the forest

"I have to go so please stay here" Saber said as she stood up and marched out of the room about to leave his knights behind

"Sister that is madness, I've been trying to tell you let us go and retrieve Shirou, the guards are already searching the town … if he is as you say kidnapped by Morgan la fey and group then you alone can't stop them" Kay said trying to reason with her 'I can't understand why she forbids us from going with her' Kay thought

'Gilgamesh must be there and Shirou must not use projection too much or his life maybe in danger … I can't let them come with me or they will surely die' Saber thought when suddenly Guinevere entered the room

"You're Majesty! Sir Ector has arrived and …" Guinevere stopped for a moment to catch her breath "and Shirou Emiya is with him"

"What?" Every knight in the room said

"T-T-they said Mr. Emiya is Stabbed with swords everywhere" Guinevere continued, this furthered widen the already wide eyes of the knights in the room

Saber was Speechless for a moment and then burst through the door accidentally knocking Guinevere away

"Father! Shirou!" Kay said as he regain he's composure and rushed out of the room

As saber closed in on the whereabouts of his foster father and Shirou she smelt blood … and as she opened the door she saw Shirou covered in sword although the information was incorrect 'the swords are growing on Shirou, he was not stabbed' Saber concluded with the way the swords were _ **'growing'**_ on Shirou's body. Saber immediately dropped beside the bed and hand held his hand

"I believe this is the boy you have fallen for … his a good kid saved a couple of times, in one day" Ector said as he entered the room"

"What happened?" Saber asked his foster-father

"Morgan La fey happened … I saw him unconscious and being carried by Morgan to her hiding place and so I followed them after a few minutes of trying to rescue him he suddenly ran out and we tried our best to fight our way to safety … but suddenly while fighting Mordred he started sprouting swords"

The last words sounded more like a question rather than a statement nonetheless this shocked Saber 'I see so now he's stronger than I originally was in this era' she said and suddenly Shirou started to huff and grunt in pain

"What's happening?" She said

"I'm guessing he needs help right now … thing is … the only person I know who can help him is merlin" Ector said

Saber immediately carried Shirou up bridal style, not caring for the minor injuries she was suffering and started walking out just as kay arrived

"I'll find him" Saber exclaimed

"Wait find what? - what happened to Shirou?" Kay exclaimed

"Ask father, I have to go" She said and disappeared (used Prana burst) before Kay could reply

"So where is she going?" Kay asked

"To find merlin" Ector answered

As Saber rushed through the forest looking straight ahead, merlin's voice rang through her head

'Here is the place where I am currently hiding, take Shirou here' Merlin said and with that Saber ran faster

"Merlin Shirou's -" Saber started but Merlin held a hand for her to stop

"I know, I've felt the energy ever since the swords started damaging her organs

"Then you know what to do?" Saber asked

"Of course" Merlin answered her as he laid Shirou on the bed

 **[A/N]:**

Sorry for the late update! I was too busy! And my sleep started getting longer: P any way just finished writing this and I am going to post this immediately

*On a side note ever wonder making a story of 'Titanic-fate version' or 'Romeo and Juliet of fate' I'm sure Shirou would make a good jack or Saber would be a great Juliet*

 **Fire lord 626:** Thanks for the info and no thanks I already got other lists from littlewashu45. You're sword list will surely get a cameo in the story: P

 **littlewashu45:** Thank you for the sword list I am also planning on using them on the last battle and thank you for you're sword list I promise I'll use it in the upcoming chapters

 **ti:** he's Male sorry I mistakenly put she instead of he …

 **Noah Thompson:** I haven't heard from you in a long time (I was worried I might have lost you …) thank you for your advises' … and it's been so long since I last heard from you thank you for reviewing!

 **Guest** : I'll try

 **Brightheart10:** read a little of your file at and I have to admit it was good … so I'll try to add a bit in the later chapters (since I haven't read much yet … sorry)

 **michelous:** Thank you I hope I can update more again too sir! (happy _from fairy tail_ *Salute*)

 **Forevershine:** I giggled as well after I wrote that (while washing the dishes I might add) … actually I've been trying a couple of lines using dash and underlines … but for some reason it doesn't work (hope this new one is going to work

 **AoiKishi:** why six I thought it was seven?

Please review … it's fun learning knew ideas on how this story could grow and comments on my 'tardiness' :P (please be good to me!)

Tell next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shirou was in the dark … he was in pain and he can't move, 'this is like the time Merlin first contacted me' Shirou thought as he remembered what merlin told him _'don't move so much or you'll force yourself awake'_ 'force myself awake huh?' he thought to himself as he tried to move as much as he can and force himself awake, after a few minutes he started feeling weird parts of his body started getting harder to move but he felt himself starting to wake 'a little more' he thought and then he felt pain …

Shirou awoke in a bed on a very unfamiliar room, he began to move but his body began to ache everywhere. Grunting a forced himself to sat up and saw on his left Saber sleeping at the edge of his bed while seated much like before but she wasn't holding his hands now and on his right hand was a note that read ' **BASEMENT'**.

Slowly he forced himself up ignoring the pain from his body he walked out the door and headed to the basement.

"I knew you were waking up today" Merlin said while mixing different colored potions and handed him on bottle with some green colored potion "For the pain" he said and Shirou drank it while his face showed that whatever he drank wasn't tasty

"Not tasty right? Well that's what you get for overusing you're powers" Merlin said

"Was that a punishment?" Shirou asked as he felt the pain go away and Merlin laughed

"Oh no why would I punish you? After all, all you've done is disobey my words and get into a near death situation in which it took you 2 days to recover, cause me lots of stress and sleeplessness, no … what would I be angry about …" and he coughed which made Shirou doubt his words

"… I … See well regardless thank you so much for your help merlin if it weren't for you worse things must be happening" Shirou said honestly. Merlin was taken back for a moment and smiled but frowned for a moment

"You are kind and calm by nature Shirou … I can see why Arturia fell for you but … seeing Archer I know you also have dark side … I have seen people like you and so all I can say is … be wary of over trusting your beliefs Shirou … seeing your own belief shatter can cause a lot of people to go to the dark side" Merlin warned Shirou and Shirou gave him a small smile

"I know … when you transferred Archer's memory to me I saw … my Belief get Shattered over and over again …" Shirou paused remembering the people he (for him it was both Him and Archer) killed. Unbeknownst to him Saber was just at the door of the basement, she frantically looked for Shirou until he heard of his voice "… I was there for what seemed like a thousand years, seeing Archer kill again and again on Alaya's command. For each person Archer killed I also saw myself kill … I saw many variations of the Holy Grail war … on some variations he killed Shirou to stop him from becoming … him… I saw him curse himself for his weakness … mask his sadness … forget his happiness … and cry for his past decisions … but …" Shirou said as he straightened himself "as he and I are the same … we are also different … I will save anyone I can … no matter what happens … whatever I have to face … as long as Saber's with me … even though I'm undeserving of her … I won't regret anything, I'll never regret" Shirou said honestly as he looked merlin in the eyes, merlin smiled unbeknownst to Shirou Saber was clutching her hands over her chest, her face purely red and her breathing was unstable. She just felt that she fell even more in love with the person she thought was already her life … and that made Merlin smile wider

"So you're saying that you're okay wherever you are as long as Arturia is with you?" Merlin said **'isn't he a sweet boy Arturia?'** he mentally said to saber which caused her to bump her head on the door. The bump was loud enough for Shirou to hear

"Was that someone?" Shirou said as he turned and go but the laughing merlin stopped him

"Don't worry about that Shirou that was probably nothing … now please answer the question" merlin said while trying to contain his laughter but was failing miserably

"Okay … well it's not as though I'll be happy as long as Saber is with me" Shirou said while clenching his fist causing Saber to be taken back and merlin to stop laughing and eye him angrily in which Shirou waved his hands as if saying he's not yet finished "I can't just be selfishly happy by myself … I have to think about her happiness too" Shirou said and that made Merlin laugh once more as he heard Saber bump her head on the door again

"Okay something's really up there merlin" Shirou said as he started going for the stairs

"Okay, could you check it out for me Shirou?" Merlin said still laughing **'run!'** he told Saber telepathically which caused her to panic

Shirou walked up the stairs hearing mountains of noises and loud footsteps 'wonder who's there? An intruder?' Shirou thought as he traced Durandal for protection, the moment he held the door the sound stopped. He looked at Merlin who was now only giggling and wiping of tears from his eyes and he sharply opened the door. But what he saw was Saber sitting as she would when she would eat but her mug had the bread, her plate had the coffee and her face was red but other than that everything was normal

"Ahhh Saber did something happened here?" Shirou asked confused

"Whatever are you talking about Shirou? I was just about to have breakfast "saber said with her eyes still closed

Shirou smiled, he didn't know why but he wanted to smile

"Why don't I cook for you?" Shirou offered and Saber opened her eyes and smiled

"Yes … I would very much like that" She said still smiling at him and Shirou carried off with his chores

After a few minutes of comfortable silence a thought occurred to Shirou

"I was unconscious for two days right?" Shirou asked Saber who now had the food in its proper place

"Yes" Saber answered while eating the bread she was holding

"Then how is Camelot? I mean who is taking care of Camelot? Is it fine that you're here?" Shirou asked

"Camelot is fine Father is taking care of it. While I am away also I visit every noon to make sure everything is fine, after all it is only an hour away by horse and a little over 30 minutes if I run" Saber stated 'I see … So Saber can still do things she can when she was a servant' Shirou thought as he placed the last of his cooked meal to the table. He immediately went down the basement to call Merlin and went back up and sat beside Saber

"Oh Shirou you cooked?" Merlin called as he came up to the kitchen

"Ahhh yes I figured it was appropriate seeing that I was asleep for two days" Shirou said

"About that …" Merlin started

"Yes?" Saber asked

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Merlin said and Shirou almost let out the food he was eating

"Y-y-you can't be serious" Shirou said almost silently

"Shirou this is nothing to be surprised of … after all Merlin was supposed to be already hiding before the fall of Camlann" Saber said calmly and at that Shirou calmed down

"Oh yeah you said something about an Ex-Girlfriend you were running away from … who was she?"

"Vivian …" Merlin said which widened Shirou's eyes

"The lady of the lake?" Shirou asked

"Yes"

"I see … I've read about books in Arthurian legends about how merlin and the lady of the lake had a relationship" this somehow caught merlin's attention

"Really? How does our relationship end? Do we get back together and spend eternity forever or something like that?" Merlin asked happily but Shirou smiled nervously

"Ahh-hehehe …. You sort of got locked in a trap … although it doesn't get stated what exactly the trap was or how you got trapped all I know is that you were trapped for what was written as eternity" Merlin frowned for a moment then put both his hands on top of his head and sighed

"Guess if I don't change my path I I'll end up like that merlin" he concluded like it won't cost him his life which confused Shirou

"Aren't you scared for your life?" Shirou asked

"All I have to do is change my ways from that merlin and I'll be Scot-free"

"Such carefree attitude" Saber said and merlin smirked

"oh yeah Shirou earlier about wh-" Merlin stated but both suddenly panicked (Shirou being embarrassed saying things like that and Saber not wanting it to be known She was eavesdropping) which caused merlin to start laughing … after merlin stopped laughing he remembered something

"Oh Shirou I'm leaving for a bit but I'll be back I just need to go somewhere so don't go anywhere" merlin said

"Sure but why?" Shirou asked

"Technically three days have already passed and Archer's memories won't affect you anymore so …"

"So?" Shirou asked

"So know we are going to upgrade you're Magic circuits" merlin stated

"Really?" Shirou asked … he was happy that his circuits would get an upgrade after all, with that he's chances on winning against gilgamesh rises

"Aren't you afraid it will hurt?" merlin asked

"As long as it can help … I'm fine with it" Shirou said with determination

"… I see we'll then best I should leave now so I can return early … what about you Arturia? Aren't you going to the castle?" merlin asked which caused saber to give him a silent glare

"Maybe later, I can also just go at noon I can get there in thirty minutes. It is of no worries. But I agree the earlier I can go the earlier I can return" Saber said

"Well then I'll be off" Merlin said as a portal appeared behind him and he disappeared

"Oh yeah saber, before you go … could you take this to kay and the others? I feel bad not being able to leave up my promise" Shirou said as he handed her a basket which contains all the food he cooked

"Well then you can expect Gawain to change his views on food soon enough" and at that they both laughed

"Well then I shall go but expect me to return within two to three hours" Saber said as they walked to the door

"Bye" Shirou said as saber rode on her horse to return to the castle

After Saber's silhouette was gone Shirou turned and looked at the house

"Guess I'll do some cleaning done to pass time"

[~]

(_)

"_" "_"

 **[A/N]:**

YOW! … I felt bad about the short update last time so I forced my schedule this! A 1,800+ word update!

(Also the lines I put up last time didn't work! any other ideas for lines? Please?)

idea . getthe: sorry about that! But I needed Shirou to escape so he can battle Mordred and have that bad ending from heavens feel thing (swords sprouting from his body) the Gilgamesh in the final battle will be awesome! (I hope?) :P

Fire lord 626: Sorry lord! … I just don't feel Mordred and Shirou talking (for some reason it makes me feel Shirou is cheating on Saber … and I hate that feeling) so instead there will be Saber and Mordred closure talk in the future!

Reishin Amara: (laughed hard on this one!) I really wish I could add that to my story! Damn …

Brightheart10: sorry if I confused you! Message me on stuff you don't understand, I'll make sure to answer you. Hooked is a big word … but thanks for following the story it means a lot to me!

Guest: I'm sorry I didn't notice my MS word was changing **Clarent** to **clarinet** I just added the word Clarent to the MS database to make sure it doesn't change into clarinet anytime soon :D

Forevershine:

You could change the endings for the two story … (maybe?) all though the story would lose its greatness a bit … I as well looked at youtube for the realta nua ending for closure and not be a depressed mess … and it made it worse! The thought of what Shirou had to go through just to meet up with Saber and the moments when saber almost doubted herself must've been awful. (But nothing could top my feels for Shigatsu wa kimi no uso! Not even clannad (sorry to say) it was the moment 1000 manly tears left my eyes)

…. About your question Shirou wanted to make Gilgamesh spare him by making him believe that he could try and kill him at the battle of Camlann where history would be written (seeing that it was inevitable for history to write that king Arthur was a woman and had a foreign lover) and to prove to saber that it should have been Gilgamesh whom she had picked to be her lover (being stronger than Shirou (if he won!) :P)

About the cliffhanger: Sorry! But I was really sleepy but I wanted to update the story no matter what!

Tred:I didn't know "clarinet" was an awesome weapon either (to withstand Kanshou and Bakuya like that … it must be at least rank B noble phantasm (Kanshou and Bakuya are rank C+/C) and a musical one at that!) … I'll try to keep up my work

Yahoo! On Monday it's officially our semestral break! So I have more time (I'll try to update as much as possible … although the story is finishing no matter how you look at it … _sob_ … _sob_ … waaaah!)

I want to try this just once:

 **Preview:**

Merlin walked up to a lake he know so much more than he should have. Suddenly the water froze and shards shot at Merlin who deflected it

"Such cold welcome you give me … considering I came here of my own will" merlin said and as he said that the ice receded and at the center a figure formed a woman whom she had known both in mind and spirit

"Considering you know I am after you seeing that you from me" the being started "why have you come here? Have you come to be killed by my own hands at this moment merlin?" the being said as she walked slowly to him

"Such hostility won't make me disappear … I have come here to talk … Vivian"

[~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~] [~]

Review! Idea's and comment are Welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Merlin walked up to a lake he know so much more than he should have. Suddenly the water froze and shards shot at Merlin who deflected it

"Such cold welcome you give me … considering I came here of my own will" merlin said and as he said that the ice receded and at the center a figure formed a woman whom she had known both in mind and spirit

"Considering you know I am after you seeing that you from me" the being started "why have you come here? Have you come to be killed by my own hands at this moment merlin?" the being said as she walked slowly to him

"Such hostility won't make me disappear … I have come here to talk … Vivian" Merlin said as he sat on a big rock he and Vivian used to sit when they were still lovers

Vivian relaxed and the water turned to skin she looked at Merlin as he knew Merlin would not come here while she was angry for no good reason

"What Business do you have with me merlin?" Vivian said

"I have come here to ask for forgiveness … and to ask for your help" Merlin said truthfully in a tone Vivian could tell that he wasn't lying

"What kind of help do you need? Let me tell you this Merlin if you only need help with selfish matters I will lock you up in a never ending tower" Vivian asked 'That must have been the trap Shirou said' Merlin thought

"I need Chimera blood" Merlin said and Vivian raised her eyebrow

"Aren't you strong enough merlin? … surely you are satisfied with your mana" Vivian said

"No … it is not for me it is for Arturia's lover" Merlin said and Vivian was taken back a bit

"I see so he will be the one facing the Golden warrior" Vivian deduced and Merlin nodded

"Yes"

"… well shall we go get it?" Vivian said as a portal appeared behind her and they both entered

"Oh and one more thing … you owe me" Vivian said and merlin smirked

"I know … and I shall repay you with something you want" Merlin said

[~]

"Sister" Kay called as Saber entered "you have arrived! And you are smiling … has Shirou awaken?" Kay said in an excited and happy voice

"Yes, he has and he wanted to give this to all of you" Saber said as she handed the basket containing all of the food Shirou cooked

"Ohhh delightful now we can taste what the boy can do" he said then suddenly his expression changed "Sister what is this food? I am afraid I am not familiar with them" he asked in which Saber smiled

"I'll leave that to your imagination … now could you tell me where father is? I want to ask him about this group that been getting closer to Camelot" she asked kay 'Although I already know its morgana la fey and her men' she thought as she clenched her fist

Kay saw her clenched fist but knew better than to comment on it

"I believe he is at the study, Should I accompany you?" Kay said in which Saber nodded

[~]

It was now noon and as Shirou had just finished cleaning every inch of the house. When Saber arrived

"Shirou … you've been cleaning" Saber exclaimed as she saw everything was now neat

"Yes … well I wanted to pass time so I figured I'd just do the chores"

"I see" Saber said not bothering telling Shirou that tomorrow they will leave for Camlann and merlin will hide making cleaning useless

"So how are things in Camelot?"

"Fine, but everyone is getting ready for the battle"

"Oh right it's in two days right?" Shirou said almost as if he was just stating the weather

"Aren't you afraid?" saber asked

"Well I am but …" Shirou answered

"Hello to the both of you" Merlin said as a portal appeared and he walked out

"Merlin … your wounded!" Shirou exclaimed

"Yes well … Getting ingredients was harder than it looked" Merlin said as he flicked some dust away

"Do you want to rest?" Shirou asked

"No we shall start right away … the sooner we start the earlier you can rest … you will travel tomorrow, right?" Merlin asked Saber in which she nodded

"Well then let us get started" Merlin said as they walked to the basement

[~]

"They've been there for hours …" Saber complaint as she sat just outside the door to the basement

' _You're not allowed to enter … the Chimera blood will poison you if you get in contact with it' Merlin said as they entered_

' _But -' Saber tried to interject_

' _It's okay Saber … I'll be out before you know it' Shirou said with a smile_

"Be out before you know it you said" Saber said weakly when suddenly the door opened and Merlin went out. Saber immediately went to him with a worried expression

"How is he?" Saber asked

"I'm Sorry … but … he didn't make it the operation was unsuccessful" Merlin said as he looked down but when he saw Merlin saw Sabers horrified expression he couldn't help but laugh out loud which changed Saber worried expression into a glare but Merlin seemed unfazed and just kept laughing

"I … I … I'm sorry …" he said while laughing "It's just that … I saw that line from Archer's memory and I thought I'd use it on you" he continued while laughing

"Merlin … please don't cause any unnecessary worry" Shirou said as he emerged from the basement. Saber immediately forgot about merlin and rushed towards Shirou

"How are you?" Saber said and Shirou flexed his arms

"I'm great … the operation was successful … and also there was no need to worry … the procedure was the same as when I transferred my Magical Circuits to you" Shirou said

"Then it must've hur-" Saber stopped short realizing the procedures they had to undergo before Shirou transferred his circuits to him "Shirou!" he almost shouted and Shirou blushed with a horrified expression

"NO!" he shouted "Merlin is a better mage than tohsaka so I didn't have to undergo preparations" he said his blush receding

"I see" Saber said relived after a few seconds of silence merlin spoke

"Oh I will leave tonight … by the time you wake up I'll be gone … though I doubt that's the last time we'll see each other

"But what about-" Saber Started but stopped when he saw merlin smile

"I'll take care of that, just do everything as I told you" Merlin said and Shirou smiled

"Since you're leaving why don't I cook for you" Shirou said and both merlin and Saber smiled widely

After they all ate they went to their rooms

"I sort of feel like this is my first real sleep since coming here to Britain" Shirou said. Saber thought for a second and nodded

"Yes … but that's because you're so reckless" Saber said like she was annoyed by the fact

"That wasn't all my fault you know" Shirou said as he laid his body on the bed

"Yes but most of it was yours" Saber said as she also laid her body on the bed together with Shirou

Their eyes met for a second then their body slowly inched closer … till their lips touched

[~]

Shirou chuckled silently as they rested on the bed with only the blankets covered their bodies

"What is it?" Saber asked … eyes still closed and her head on his chest

"I just got déjà vu … the last time we did this was before our battle with Kotomine and Gilgamesh" Shirou said and he felt saber get depressed

"Yes … if only … I didn't show my weakness to the grail … if only I defeated Gilgamesh thoroughly that time …" Saber said as she trailed off

"If that happened then I wouldn't have been able to hold you like this today … I wouldn't have the chance to be with you for the rest of our lives like I have now" Shirou said "I'm willing to face Gilgamesh for the chance to be with you" he said as Saber raised her upper body of the bed and looked at him

"Shirou please know that … that I love you" She said almost silently and Shirou smiled

"I love you too" Shirou said as they kissed for a moment

"When dawn comes we will walk to war … so please … until then … hold me more" Saber said with the deepest blush Shirou has ever seen on her face as she laid her body once more

And Shirou didn't need to be told twice

 **[A/N]:**

 **YOW!**

 **There will be a time skip after this (next chapter will be at Camlann "Final Battle Shirou vs Gilgamesh and Mordred and Morgan vs Saber")**

 **Fire lord 626** : you've helped me more than enough and I thank you for that!

 **Brightheart10** : it makes me happy that you thought it was cute!

 **Forevershine:** happy to make you "Giggle"! :P … oh and Mordred will be out next chapter! :D

 **Reishin Amara** : sorry … I didn't quite understand that … sorry! (please don't get mad!)

 **PREVIEW: (I kind of like giving previews :P**

 **[~]**

"You're right" Shirou said which caused kay and Saber to be taken back

"Oh so you acknowledge this?" Gilgamesh said with a smirk

"I do … still as the one she chose it's my duty to protect her from delusional bastards like you" Shirou said as started to get up. Gilgamesh's face darkened and he closed all portals

"… Insects like you should be squashed as soon as possible! And though you are not worthy I scorn every second I see you" he said as the last of his swords fire off and a giant ripple appear and Ea is pulled out

 **[~]**

"He told I didn't need to change anything about myself … that all my choices were something to be happy about no matter what the outcome is … that as long as one is contented and proud of their life and accomplishments they need not change anything" Saber said as Mordred chuckled

"He's just naïve" Mordred said and Saber smiled

"Maybe so … but he saved my life more times than I can imagine both physically and mentally" Saber said

 **[~]**

Bye! (P.S. : Teeth hurts!) :P

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 End (Final Battle)

**Final Battle: The Reason I step on to this battlefield**

As the two Armies meet Shirou's hands seek out Saber's desperately holding on to them. And then he saw them the persons- no the Army whom they would face and in the middle of all that was the Golden king being lifted by soldiers, sitting upon it was Gilgamesh 'even in the face of war he's still obnoxious' Saber thought as she tightened her hold one Shirou. The soldiers set down Gilgamesh's Chair and the Golden king stood and walked to the center

"Well here we are. Now vermin step out and show me this worthy fight you have promised me"

Shirou let go of Sabers hand and walked slowly to the middle with Gilgamesh in his mind he was reliving some memories

 _ **"If you cannot defeat your enemy with the weapon you do have, then imagine one with which you could."**_

Archer said as they escaped from Illya's mansion and Archer went off to fight Berserker

 _ **"...what you should always be imagining is you at your most powerful."**_

He said once more. And as Shirou neared Gilgamesh a new memory emerged

 _ **"I ask of you, are you my master?"**_

He just had to smile 'not one month of meeting and my life has already been changed **literally.** Whoever said that it takes forever to change a person can eat their words' he silently thought while stopping. He looked up at the being he had to face to move on. 'The greatest challenge of my life is here' he thought

"Well, I should praise you for not running away. Shall we start Vermin?"

Gilgamesh said as he opens his gate of Babylon and 50 golden ripples appear on the sky. Shirou immediately copied all weapons and the same number of swords float across the sky behind his back. Gilgamesh's eyes widened for a second and relaxed

"Oh it seems like you have gotten stronger than our last fight, you have acquired new tricks as well … let's see if you live up to expectations"

Gilgamesh fired of his swords faster than bullets and as the swords neared the middle of the two warriors they are met with Shirou almost equal copies of them and thus shattering them both

"Oh you are good … let's see if your copies hold out then shall we?"

Just after he said that numerous amounts of swords started appearing and was fired after a second

[~]

Meanwhile Saber's hand started sweating and shaking as soon as Shirou let go of it. Now as she sees Shirou fighting Gilgamesh she can't help but worry

"He'll be fine" Kay said while putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him before returning his gaze at Shirou who was tracing swords as fast as Gilgamesh could call on to them.

[~]

"This is starting to get hard" Shirou said as he traced of what felt like the thousandth sword in this battle, he needed to turn the odds on to him and to do that he needed to call upon his world. But no such opportunity presents itself and he was starting to fall behind. Then as Gilgamesh looked like he was starting to get bored a large sword shot off from the gate. Shirou traces Kanshou and Bakuya to block the sword but the falchions break along with the large sword and Shirou is thrown a few meters back

"Are you already done? And you promised me a worthy fight" Gilgamesh said with a half annoyed voice

As Shirou got himself up he noticed his Shirt was now torn searching for wounds, he found none but sees 'numerous blades' sprouting from within his body and into some parts of his chest

'This must be what Archer is talking about' he thought as he straightened his stances and reached out his right hand and began relieving swords from both his and Archer's Memories

Gan Jiang, Mo Ye, Kladenets, Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar, Dyrnwyn, Gram, Caladbolg, Caliburn, Kanshou and Bakuya and many more variations of sword enter into Shirou's mind right before he recites his Aria:

" **I am the bone of my sword"**

 _Upon a hill of swords a warrior met with the rays of sunlight, covered in swords all over his body his tears were falling as he soaked in the rays of the sun_

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood"**

" _This is something only we can do" Archer's voice echoed inside of him_

" **I have created over a thousand blades"**

" _Use my Memory to defeat the King of Heroes" Archer said to him after he gave his Memories to Shirou and after that he collapsed_

" **Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain"**

 _An image of Saber about to uproot Caliburn appeared on his mind_

" _Are you sure? Think this over carefully, for if you pull that sword out you will no longer be human" Merlin said and as Shirou watch the memory unfold a thought passed him 'She's just like me' Shirou thought_

" **Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival"**

" _Shirou …" Saber's voice rang through his mind and heart_

" **I have no regrets. This is the only path"**

" _All this time … You were my Scabbard" Saber said as she supported him after their clash with Gilgamesh_

" **My whole life was …"**

 _Images of Saber smiling appeared in his mind_

' _It was always for her'_

" **Unlimited blade works"**

Flames ran through everywhere as the two 'wielders' along with their respective Armies were sucked inside Shirou's Reality Marble

"Alright fun and games are over king of heroes. These are no more than copies of swords both me and Counter Guardian Emiya have collected in our life … Do you have enough weapon stored up?"

Needless to say anger filled Gilgamesh's face as he opened the gate further

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you ingrate copying scum!" he exclaimed as he barraged Shirou with endless noble Phantasms

" _How I defeated Gilgamesh?" Archer asked when Shirou asked him for tricks in defeating Gilgamesh_

" _Honestly I don't remember anymore, but all I can say is … If I did it you could do it too"_

'I can do this, if he did it then there's no reason I can't' he thought as he projected Kanshou and Bakuya while firing off his own collection of Noble Phantasms meeting them at the middle. He ran towards Gilgamesh smashing his falchions to Gilgamesh's _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ _._

 **Final Battle Part 2: last Stretch**

As the battle rages on Shirou is slowly overpowering Gilgamesh but as that happens Gilgamesh opens his gate further and thus tipping the scales to balance ( due to Mordred's mana assistance)

'Just how strong is this gate?' Shirou asked himself as he traced swords faster and ran to get closer to Gilgamesh he threw Kanshou and Bakuya at him but it was blocked by swords of Gilgamesh

"Cheap tricks won't get you anywhere!" Gilgamesh said as hundreds of sword shot out from the space behind him

"Talks aren't needed here!" Shirou said as he slammed Gram into Gilgamesh but it was blocked by floating swords that pushed him back Fifty meters and **unlimited blade works** Receded

"Now I am starting to regret letting you live … it is clear as night and day, no clearer than that, that I am superior to you!" Gilgamesh said loudly making sure everyone could here "Saber really made a fool of herself, choosing you as her lover … even his foster brother would've been a better choice than you" he said pointing to Shirou, Meanwhile Saber was fighting the urge she had to go out there and prove Gilgamesh wrong

"You're right" Shirou said which caused kay and Saber to be taken back

"Oh so you acknowledge this?" Gilgamesh said with a smirk

"I do … still as the one she chose it's my duty to protect her from delusional bastards like you" Shirou said as started to get up. Gilgamesh's face darkened and he closed all portals

"… Insects like you should be squashed as soon as possible! And though you are not worthy I scorn every second I see you" he said as the last of his swords fire off and a giant ripple appear and Ea is pulled out

[~]

'This is bad, this is very bad' Saber thought as she saw Gilgamesh pull out Ea She was about to use Prana Burst when Shirou held out a hand to stop her without looking at her

"Don't I can handle this" Shirou Shouted and though Saber did not move her face was still full of worry 'Shirou please take care of yourself' She was silently praying

"Handle this? Ha! Such foolishness will result to death!" Gilgamesh Shouted as he readied Ea for Attack

"Oh and to make sure you don't Dodge look behind you …" he said and as Shirou looked back he saw that he was directly in front the Saber's Army

"Damn it!" he cursed himself which resulted to Gilgamesh Smirking

" **Enuma …"**

" **I am the bone of my sword"**

He said as he took out one of Archer's most trusted Arsenal and targeted it to Saber's Army

" **Elish!" Gilgamesh exclaimed**

A red wave was emitted from Ea and ran through Shirou but not before he shouted something. Saber attempted to run to Shirou but covered herself as the red wave approached them.

A few Seconds passed She opened her eyes to see that Ea's Wave did not reached them instead it was stopped by a flower like Shield covering her whole Army. She recalled what Shirou shouted a second ago

" **RHO AIAS"** Shirou shouted mere milliseconds before the wave hit Saber and her Army

The wave receded the Rho Aias (now only had one cracked ring) shattered like glass.

And as the smoke and dust cleared. There stood like a statue, with sparks all over his body, non-moving was Emiya Shirou … Alive, but not unscathed. All of the left part of his body, his right hand, half his chest and neck were now covered in metal blades (like a chainmail), he's hair was now **white**. He stood there looking at the sky seemingly inanimate

'My Head hurts! My Body hurts! I'm scared! The Swords are starting to grow again!' his mind shouted at him 'Not yet, not yet … he's still standing … so I can't fall … until he falls … I have to fight … I have to push … one last stretch!' he shouted in his mind

Then suddenly an image appeared in his mind … Saber resting on his body quietly asleep their bodies covered in a large blanket **'Shirou please know that … that I love you'** he heard her voice say and a smile graced his lips

"What the-" was the first words Gilgamesh utters, before his face was now filled with rage and he once again the sky behind him was filled with swords

"If you continue to be a pest then I shall use all my force to obliterate you!"

Shirou looked at Saber and smiled at her, a smile full of love which made Saber blush but something in his smile told her that there was also goodbye in that smile. He muttered something but Saber didn't hear him, he then faced Gilgamesh and stance himself like Saber as if he was holding a long sword, Saber didn't understand what he was doing, and that is … until he spoke.

" **I am the bone of my sword"**

Winds torrent all over Shirou as he spoke the First line of his Aria and Saber understood what he was doing "Shirou that's suicide!" She couldn't help shouting

She tried to go over to Shirou but Shirou traced swords in her way to tell her to **'not interfere'**

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood"**

Shirou smiled 'of course you'd know this, I mean it's yours' he thought to himself as he said the second line of his Aria and the winds was now concentrated on his hands an outline of a sword can be seen. And a memory came:

 _Archer stood over a mountain eyeing the town which was engulfed in flames he caused "What did I really wish for?" he said as he turned around and walked away_

" **I have created over a thousand blades"**

The winds exploded and now shown what Shirou was holding … in his hands was Excalibur an almost perfect replica of the one his love was holding

'You're wrong archer wishing to save everybody is not wrong … although it's true you can't save everybody … you forgot to look at the smiles of people you saved' Shirou thought

" **Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain"**

The torrents of winds was now being ejected at the end of the sword much like how a car would on its exhaust pipe

" **Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival"**

Shirou didn't know if this was because of his traced Excalibur or if Saber subconsciously did it but as he said the fifth line of his Aria Saber's Excalibur's invisible air also exploded and it revealed a glowing pulsing Excalibur

" **I have no regrets. This is the only path"**

He said as he proceeded to stance himself and ran towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh in return fire a Barrage of Swords at him but none of them managed to hit him because he jumped back.

" **My whole life was …"**

As soon as he said this both Excalibur's glowed brightly but Saber's glow died down. Shirou tightened his grip on his Excalibur and dashed towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh readied his Ea while firing his swords toward Shirou in which he dodges (every sword he couldn't dodge the **'Chainmail'** deflected it) as he neared Gilgamesh a memory flashed upon him:

" _Excalibur you want to trace it?" Archer asked for certainty when Shirou asked if he would be able to trace Excalibur once his memory was passed to him_

" _No, Don't" Archer said with coldness_

" _Why? Surely you've traced it before" Shirou asked_

" _I did, but_ _ **I**_ _can_ _ **you**_ _can't" Archer told Shirou_

" _Why can you do it and I can't?" Shirou asked annoyed_

" _Because I am a spirit, and I am connected to Alaya, I won't die unless Alaya breaks off our contract but you will because you are human … To achieve something like that you have to give up on being Human even momentarily"_

Now as he ran towards Gilgamesh he thought to himself 'Surely I'm not human anymore now aren't I?'

He dashed towards Gilgamesh but Gilgamesh set up a wall of never ending raining swords in front of him as he recharged Ea, 'No choice' Shirou thought and He concentrated **"Trace on … Prana Burst"** he shouted and he rocketed himself upward past the swords and readied himself to execute his attack when he heard Gilgamesh Shout First

" **Enuma Elish!"**

And once again Shirou was covered in the red wave Ea Emitted and was lost inside of it. Saber clinched on Excalibur hoping Shirou was fine

Ea's wave was cut in half on the part where Shirou was and when Ea finished its attack it became clear why. Shirou's back was facing Ea's wrath and on his Back was **Avalon** repelling Ea's wave

'10 seconds' he said in his mind 'I can only keep Avalon here for 10 seconds'

And as Ea's attack vanished Avalon broke and Shirou turned and shouted the words he never thought he'd say

" **EXCALIBUR!"**

Shirou thought for sure he saw Gilgamesh smirk

The whole middle field covered in bright light as Shirou brought down Excalibur both armies covered their eyes as the light from Shirou's Excalibur outshined even the sun itself

[~]

After the light died down Saber Immediately surged toward Shirou but saw a large crater in the middle of the field. Gilgamesh was gone and in the center was Shirou, kneeling bleeding all over as his blades were at their limit

"Shirou!" She shouted and she jumped into the crater and hugged Shirou who was just about to fall unto the ground

"Shirou, Shirou stay with me please" she pleaded while hugging his face unto her chest

"Ouch Sab ... Saber I'm fine" he said weakly and Saber smiled

"Reckless" Saber said and Shirou smiled widely despite being bruised and cut all over

"I can't defeat … someone like … him without … being reckless" Shirou said while trying to get up

"Shiro-" saber started but merlin's voice entered their minds which caused both of them to be shocked

'I'm sorry to interrupt but I must transport Shirou right now, his health is in a dire situation … we will be right by the tree where Bediver will bring you' as Merlin said and at that Shirou disappeared like dust in the wind

'Merlin!?' Saber called through her mind

'I assure you I will not let the boy die' Vivian said to say to Saber

'Vivian?! Why are you with Merlin I thought you had a grudge against him?' Saber asked

'He has asked for forgiveness … in return I turned him into my familiar so as to keep him with me at all times' Vivian answered Saber and at that Saber understood

'Thank you' was all Saber said in response to Merlin and Vivian as she stood up and relived the battle she had fought once before

 **Final Battle Part 3: Closure between bloodlines**

The Clashing of Excalibur and Clarent sounded through the Battle field

"Why, why didn't you give me the right to the throne?" Mordred Shouted as she slammed Clarent to Excalibur. Saber just defended herself not talking nor attacking 'Mordred …' Saber thought

"All I wanted was for you to be happy … to be proud of me!" Mordred Shouted as he continued her assault. Just then Saber let go of Excalibur and hugged Mordred

"I'm Sorry" Saber silently said and at that Mordred tears start to fall and she let go of Clarent and hugged Saber

"I was silently happy to have a strong daughter like you" Saber said as she remembers the feeling of proudness and guilt she had when she learned that one of her knights was her daughter "… but I cannot subject you to the fate of the king … I wanted you to grow differently … but by the time you showed yourself you were already tainted with blood and so the only solution I had was to at least save you from the fate of the king **(i.e. Dying for their country)** " Saber said as a few tears start to fall from her eyes

"B-but I wanted to take that role to save you!" Mordred shouted "ever since I became a knight I always wondered why you never smiled … I asked Sir Kay and he told me you never smiled ever since you became king" Saber tightened her hold on Mordred "I wanted to save you from that dark abyss … I admit at first I only listened to mother … but watching you in pain changed that I wanted you to smile through my actions to tell me I did a good job" She said as she clenched her hands "that boy, he changed you … the second he arrived you smiled … you became soft and you even revealed your gender! It made me jealous! What kind of things did he do to change you? What kind of things did he tell you?" Saber held her tighter

"He told I didn't need to change anything about myself … that all my choices were something to be happy about no matter what the outcome is … that as long as one is contented and proud of their life and accomplishments they need not change anything" Saber said as Mordred chuckled

"He's just naïve" Mordred said and Saber smiled

"Maybe so … but he saved my life more times than I can imagine both physically and mentally" Saber said

" … I see … now I kind of regret hurting him … I'm sorry father" Mordred said silently

"It's okay … he's stronger than he looks … I'm the one who should be sorry … subjecting you to this role" Saber said but Mordred shook his head

"It's ok-" Mordred said but he was cut off when blood started to run down her back. They both looked back and saw Morgan handling fire balls shooting it at them …

"You sorry excuse for a daughter you should have killed her!" Morgan Shouted

"Father … I love you" was the last thing Mordred said before falling unconscious. Saber set her down took Excalibur and dashed for Morgan where she sliced her in two without even voicing anything. She then dashed back to Mordred who still had her eyes closed and set her head on her knee which caused Mordred to open her eyes

"Father you're hit" Mordred said worriedly as she saw Blood coming from Saber's stomach in which Saber just smiled her pure smile

"You smiled" Mordred called out with awe "You … finally … Smiled … for … me" and with that she closed her eyes. Saber was silently crying when Bediver arrived

"Sire you're hit! … Mordred!" he said as he neared Saber

"Bediver" Saber said not looking at him "please set Mordred in a nearby tree"

Even as he was confused Bediver still followed his king's orders and after Mordred set, upon his horse, with his king, Bediver rode away from the battlefield.

[~]

"Where is she?" Merlin complaint as the three waited for her at the tree where Bediver would set her down. When suddenly an incoming horse was heard.

"They're here quickly into the barrier" Merlin said as they hid behind the barrier merlin ad set up

"My liege please stay here while I scout the area for enemy forces" Bediver said as she run off. When she was out of sight the trio left the barrier and merlin constructed a bigger force field 'this looks like the one he used after my spar with Gawain' Shirou thought as Vivian held Saber, after a few moments, suddenly there was a new Saber beside her the new one wearing the clothes Tohsaka gave but without the wounds sustained from the battle, Shirou took a step back shocked but merlin held his shoulders and pushed him towards the new Saber

"This is your Arturia … the other one is the Original from this timeline" Merlin said Shirou blushed at merlin choice of words

"Original Timeline?" Shirou asked confused

"Yes the real Arturia from this timeline … in short the younger version of Your Arturia … since we can't change much of the timeline I asked Vivian if she can create a body for the older Arturia" Merlin explained

"And is that a real body?" Shirou asked and Vivian huffed

"Of course it is … although it doesn't have the same amount of mana reserves or circuits as her original body it's still a body she can use" Vivian said

" … I see sorry for offending you" Shirou said

"Okay … no go wake up your princess" Vivian said

Shirou neared Saber and shook her body lightly and Saber awakened

"Morning Saber" Shirou said with a smile and Saber returned the smile

"Morning Shirou …" and then she stopped for a second. Shirou heard her mutter 'mordred' then return her attention to her body

"My body feels weird" She concluded as she scanned her body

"It's Vivian's created body … your body is in this timeline's Saber" Shirou said and they both turned to see Vivian holding the other Saber's head

"Don't worry she's only rewriting her memories … so that she'll have the same memories that you had in the original timeline … of course with the appropriate Changes" Merlin said as he saw Shirou's and Saber's worried expression

" … I see" Saber said

"Well as regrettable as it is … it is time for you guys to return to your time" Merlin said

"Our time?" Shirou asked

"Yes to your own time" Merlin said as Vivian left the younger Arturia and stepped beside Merlin

"Yes … due to our selfishness you have been both subjected to unbelievable amounts of pain … and so the last thing we could do is allow the two of you to be together" Vivian stated

Shirou was dumbfounded 'she's allowed to be with me?' he unknowingly smiled when he felt saber hold his hand. He looked back and saw saber was smiling at him … he then turned his attention back to Merlin

"Is that …?" Shirou started and the two nodded and smiled as a portal appeared it was Gold not like the black hole type portal merlin uses "Best be on your way" Merlin said

"Thank you" Shirou said to Vivian and Merlin as he held Saber's hand and dashed towards the portal

[~] End [~]

[A/N]:

Well on more chapter (Epilogue) and it's all over … thank you for everyone for your support and for the ideas and advices! :P

 **Fire lord 626** : I'm really sorry lord … but I promised myself this will only be a twelve chapter story (not counting the epilogue and prologue)

I'm really sorry … and thank you for following the story to the end!

Also you were already a big help! Thank you … :D

 **Reishin Amara:** Thank you for changing Mordred's fate … Expect your idea to be up at the epilogue!

P.S: have you ever played fate grand order?

I'm not trying to criticize the game or anything but I think it's turning out to be like pokemon (personally I love the game … I'm even playing it right now)

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Epilogue

Special Thanks to Reishin Amara for Mordred's fate … (I was kind of sad with the original fate of Mordred)

 **Epilogue:**

Shirou awoke just before dawn so he got up and checked the room beside him … what he saw was Saber sleeping soundly with illya and a little Girl that looked just like Saber. He eyed them for a second and smiled softly

"Guess I'll just cook our breakfast" Shirou said as he pulled the door a close

"I want pancakes, Shirou" the little girl said and Shirou nodded

"I got it … Mordred" Shirou said as he closed the door

As he walked towards the kitchen he started to remember what happened just after they arrived at the present time.

1 week ago (Shirou's POV):

[~]

 _We were standing in front of our house just standing there … I was carrying illya now wrapped with a cloth I traced …_

" _Yo! Long-time no see" Merlin called as he was standing in front of our just beside the door_

"… _Merlin?" I automatically blurted out_

" _Yes … although you just arrived right? For us it was a year … hmmm … so long-time no see might not be the appropriate thing to say" Merlin said_

" _If you have time to play around merlin I suggest you tell us you're purpose here" Saber said clearly confused and tired_

" _Always straight to the point with you … okay best you get out now … your father is getting angry" for a second Saber tensed up then a small girl peeked out from behind merlin … the girl looked a lot like Saber only younger about five or six years old although I was shocked … Saber expression was beyond understanding_

" _Father?" was its only word and Saber rushed to the girl_

" _Mordred" Saber said as he hugged the small girl which caused my brain to stop working for a second_

" _Mordred!" I exclaimed almost dropping illya_

" _Yes Shirou it is me Mordred" Mordred said as she looked at me for a second while hugging Saber_

" _B-b-b-but weren't you bigger?" I asked utterly confused_

" _This is a new body given to me by Vivian … seeing that I was dead for a moment and my body was unusable" Mordred answered_

" _I see" was all I could muster. After a moment, when the mother/father and son/daughter reluctantly let go Merlin spoke_

" _Well I have to go … Vivian only wanted to drop off Mordred as an apology for everything that happened" Merlin said and saber looked up_

" _Tell her I will be forever thankful to the both of you for this" Saber said and merlin nodded while smiling_

 _And with that he was gone_

[~]

Shirou's train of thought was abruptly stopped as he saw Tohsaka arrive at the kitchen

"Morning" She said while yawning

"Good morning" he answered as he set the food unto the table

"Sorry but I really have to help myself to some milk" she said while reaching for the milk, at that moment Saber showed up with Mordred holding her hands

"Morning saber" he automatically said

"Morning Shirou" Saber said with a smile

"Shirou are my pancakes ready yet?" Mordred said

"Hey! How dare you speak to onii-chan like that! Onii-chan tell her!" illya said

"I don't really mind … how about you illya do you want pancakes too?" Shirou said 'well ... after all we've been through things like this won't bother me much' Shirou thought. Meanwhile illya was muttering something while taking a bite out of her pancakes

"But really it was quite a shock when we arrived here after you told them about everything" illya commented while eyeing Tohsaka who was lowering her head

[~] A few days back [~]

 _Shirou and Saber decided to tell Sakura and Tohsaka everything after three days of hiding Mordred (being that tohsaka was still unconscious and Sakura wasn't able to visit due to Shinji passing away)_

" _So what is it you wanted to talk about Shirou?" Tohsaka asked_

" _Well … it's kind of a long story …" Shirou said scratching his neck … they were supposed to talk later tonight but the two insisted that they talk now 'and Saber is looking for clothes that would fit both illya and Mordred and since Mordred was asleep (still not used being in a childs body) only illya went with saber to shop … fine at least I can tell them a summary of what happened' Shirou thought_

 _And so Shirou gave a 45-minute summary of what happened to them over the week and about the connection between Shirou and Archer and the final battle between him and Gilgamesh. After he finished his summary both girls expressions were of curiosity_

" _I see that would explain Archer's undeniable hostility to you" Tohsaka concluded_

" _Then Senpai can I just ask-"_

" _Father?"_

 _Suddenly Sakura was cut off when a little Girl opened the door, she looked like she was still sleepy but when she saw the two sisters in front of Shirou the little girl immediately dashed off to her and Saber's room_

" _S-s-senpai who was that?" Sakura barely managed to croak out_

" _Shirou who was that! I thought you and Saber were only there for a week!" Tohsaka screamed_

" _W-we were!" Shirou tried to defend himself while waving his hands in a panic "I wasn't the father she was looking for!" just after Shirou said that he realized that the words he used would cause misunderstanding. A loud smash on the table was heard which caused Shirou to almost shrieked_

" _Don't you dare play with me!? That Girl looked a lot like Saber!? And I doubt that little Girl can get away with calling anyone father except you or Gilgamesh" Tohsaka shouted! And at that moment they heard the door open and illya and Saber arrived_

" _What … is … happening?" Saber asked as she saw the awkward position they were all in_

[~]

"I said I was sorry I really didn't know that Mordred was turned into a little girl" Tohsaka said whining

"Well I was trying to tell you …" Shirou said

"I know … I know … by the way how did Fujimura-sensei take it?"

"Awful … she started bawling everyone until we finally managed to explain everything to her" Shirou said and tohsaka laughed

"I can actually imagine that" Tohsaka said with a smile

"SHIROU FOOD! … and I brought Sakura" Fuji-nee said as she entered the house

"Eh? Isn't it a Sunday?" Shirou said

"Well we have practice … and I need Food!" Fuji-nee shouted "I'll handle setting the able" Sakura said and Shirou gave thanks

As Shirou eyed everyone talking, laughing and having fun a thought passed him

'We passed through a lot of trials and pain … but … I'm glad everything worked out' he said as he saw Saber smile at him

 **[A/N]:**

I figured I wouldn't dwell on it too much seeing that they would just act like they did two weeks ago (except for Mordred who just arrived) and i wanted a happy ambiance

 **Fun Fact** (I think) **:** the final battle was actually the first part written about **Return to the Past.** That was what gave birth to the story.

oh and i'm planning to renew my second story **(fate)** hope you all read it!

Fire lord 626: thank you! :P The final battle was actually revised about 3 times (excluding Mordred's fate) -

Aburg76: Thank you for reading … I do hope you look forward to it! :P -

TargaryenKurosaki: I was wondering where you were :P … -

Brightheart10: well … Tadah! -

Forevershine: at first I really was planning to 'off' Shirou (you know that smile he gave Saber just before using his version of Excalibur) … but changed my mind because … I'm Crazy for Happy endings! :P -

 **THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ MY STORY!** :D (curtains close)


End file.
